A smart mans Decision
by Robinton22
Summary: Anakin Padm romance leads to a new jedi order
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing writen here I use the who and where from others to create my own how why and what

A/N: I start shortly into episode 3 just after the crash landing

He stood there in the arm of the one he loved a decision crystallizing in his mind he pulled back looked her in the eyes and said "this happy moment was bound to happen Padme we both new this so why fight it go pack I think now we both have to put our careers behind us and think of the child we have created I will go speak with the council we ell go to Naboo and raise our family staying out of this war and away from this shit" "Annie do you realize what you saying what your suggesting" she replies looking at her he says "i have never been more sure of anything in my life now go pack I will come to you after I see the council" he gathers her in to his arms and kisses her passionately holding the kiss for as long as he could not wanting to part from his wife for even a moment ever again finally pulling away he said "go" and strode away purposefully

She watched him go felling happier than she had ever renumbered but in th back of he mind trepidation tremble the tremulous voice of doubt as to how it all would work out she headed to her suit to pack for her love was sacrificing and so would she as she packed her things humming softly she composed her letter of resignation to the queen of Naboo as she went over it in her head she was liking it even more

As he strolled purposefully through the temple composing his thoughts he saw master Yoda teaching some young lings and he was angered for some reason he couldn't explain even to himself he spoke "Master Yoda I need a word" He said more Briskly that he intended not knowing why he was so agitated "young lings meditate on what you have learned while padawan Skywalker and I speak in private" walking from the room motioning for Anikin to fallow when the were alone he said "so young Skywalker what has you so agitated that you would forget yourself to the point of disrespecting your betters in front of a class of young lings" "Forgive me Master Yoda but I need to come before the council to address them it is a matter of great importance" Yoda closes hi eyes sighs and says I sense a great resolve in you young one I will call the council return to the chamber in 15 minutes time go and compose yourself so as to show the council you deserve there attention the council chamber is no place for emotion"

As he stood in the center of the chamber looking at the master listening for what he had to say that demanded their attention so immediately he took a deep breath "masters I realized that when I stated my training I started down a path in life that called for certain restrictions on my life that meant that I was focused on defending the liberty of others to enjoy the things I was to deny my self chiefly I speak of love and marriage and I am ashamed to admit that I have all ready broken this commitment and my wife is with child so I have to decided to abandon my training and am going to take my wife where I can keep here and my child safe" after all this he looked down at his feet waiting to here what the council had to say after a few seconds he looked up questioningly and saw a faint smile on Yoda's face and he says "congratulations on your happiness" at this Anikin broke in with a shocked voice "your not mad?" "of course we are not mad did you really think that this was the first time this had happened young one we understand that you want to protect your family and as is the custom of the order you are given a stipend of 100,000 republic credits to start your family with and a simple request to stay in contact" a dumbfounded Anikin stood there for a moment finally managing to get out "first thank you for your understanding and the money as I am sure that I will come in handy for a long time but as to keeping in touch who knows I cant promise anything with the war and all we may chose to just drop off the radar for a awhile" "of course we understand" was all master Windoo had to say with that Anikin walked from the chamber wondering at how he had gotten so Lucky he certainly didn't feel as though he deserved what he had some how end up with a beautiful wife a small fortune and his freedom

she sat at her desk typing away when she heard him come in and she instantly went to him "how did it go?" he looked at her and answered "interesting " in a flat and even tone "interesting how" she asks detecting something in his voice not sure what it was "interesting as in they were happy for me they said and issued a stipend of a hundred thousand credits" he said in total dead pan when she stood there dumbfounded he brook into a grin and she screamed "oh Annie thats wonderful" he caught her happy to hold her kissing her neck smelling her hair and hugging her so tight that it almost hurt and she new that he was happy but felt moisture on her chest and looked down to see him crying into he chest she said "Annie Annie honey whats wrong"when he didn't respond she simply rocked him hold him letting him get it all out after some moments pass he composes himself looks up at her and in a horse voice he says "I've bottled up so much for so long that when the few tears of joy hit at our freedom and future life together the floodgates opened and in steed of continuing to bottle up I decided to trust you more than any one and let you see me hurt and it feels good to be this open with someone to let down all my walls" she looked down at him marveling at how lucky she was to have a man emotionally mature enough to do what he just did so she did the only thing she could to express how beautiful she thought the his expression of emotion and show of trust was she kissed him in a smoldering impassioned way that promised so much more to come but she pulled back and said "that was the most beautiful thing any man has ever said to any woman in the history of intelligent life" looked him in the eye and started to kiss him some more this time exploring his mouth with her tongue so deeply that he thought that perhaps some how their tongues had become fused together but as the thought formed her hands started to remove his shirt and he immediately started to disrobe and fondle his mate caressing the sides of her breasts were they met her sides and it sent shivers of pleasure right through her core so she brushed his shaft with her fingernails trough his undergarment casing his arousal to swell to near painful levels but he knew how much she enjoyed this foreplay and wanting to please her he continued trailing his hands down to her inner thighs tracing lines up and down with his fingertips brushing her nub with the back of his knuckles through her silk panties causing her to show him just how worked up when the silk between her legs started turning a deeper shade of red encouraged by this eh reached up and grabbed the sides of he panties slowly pulling them down enjoying her sent as he fallowed them down hiding his face looking up at her with only his eyes showing till he had her panties all the way off then he slid his hands up each leg stopping at her manicured mound so that no hair even sprouted near her opining using his thumbs to spread her open he dove in with his tongue so deep that she felt a warming sensation so fierce she had th draw breath through clenched teeth on his first entrance her hands grabbed onto his head and he hips bucked into his face he pulled his tongue out and paid some attention to her nub causing her to whimper in pleasure before filling her with his tongue again this time bringing her all the way to climax enjoy the sight taste smell and fell of her so much that it almost put him into sensory overload after she was done riding out that climax she pulled him up kissing him saying your turn she rolls him over on to his back strip her bra off removes his underwear rubbing his erection with her hard nipples as she remover his underwear then she takes him inside her and pulls his hand s to her breasts and be gins to ride her starts to match her speed closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of being beside her and suddenly it was more than he could handle and he exploded inside her and they lay there spooning she says you know that our kids are gonna have the best dad he looks at her and says with a warm smile and says "thank you"they drift off to sleep together when he wakes with a start in the middle of the night reaching with the force for what disturbed his slumber not wanting to wake his love and life and only reason for going on he got up and instantly felt the presence of an intruder grabbing his light saber from the floor he strides out to the main room to face the intruder he draws his saber as he walks through the arch to see obi-own sitting on the couch as he recognizes his old friend and former mentor he lowers his weapon obi-own speaks up and says "well I see married life hasn't dulled your senses but you sense of style has certainly changed Anikin" Anikin looks down and realizes he is naked and says "yes well when won detects an intruder in the home of his wife and unborn child clothing is not a priority wait here I shall dress and return returning to the bedroom to find Padme sitting in bed with a laser pointed at his chest as he came around the corner "good girl" he says "but get dress the late night prowler is a friend and I think it best to face him together" she puts down the gun and starts dressing she looks over and asks "who is it" "Obi-own" is his only response she dresses a little faster she had just gotten him to her self they went going to drag him back into this war for then she would lose him forever and she knew it

5 minuets later a composed and appropriately dressed couple entered the main room Obi wan stood and said I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your expecting child "oh obi-own thats soo sweet" Padme says reaching to give him a hug Anikin decides he wants a drink and walks across the room to the bar pouring himself a sizable glass of whiskey and looks at his friend and says "name your poison as long as its not jawa juice" obi-own looks and says "whiskey then chilled" "coming up"

Anikin says as he opens a cooler under the counter and pours a couple ounces in a glass for his mentor he picks up both glasses walks in handing one to the Jedi master in the back of his head a voice sneers the title as though it is a down falling in his friend but he swills a drink and pushes the felling away say so what else do you want my friend I detect you holding something back in your voice" obi-own stares at his drink twirls the glass in his hand slams it back looks up and says "i just wanted to say good bye master Yoda said you might not want to stay in touch and I can under stand you probably want to go live beyond were this war matter much and raise you family in piece and I can under stand that but a receiver will always be tuned to this frequency"handing him a memory stick "it also contains the bank records of your service stipend so don't lose it and good luck" he places his glass on the table gets up and walks out leaving the couple to think again how lucky they were to have this head start

in the morning Padme finished he letter of resignation while Anikin peruses destinations to raise a family as she hit the send key the decision was finalized there was no going back they were going away together to raise a family she looked over at him and he said "hears a promising system Deneb its a mining planet beyond the outer rim of the republic its got 30 mountains 20 grassland and rolling hills boasts a temperate climate and a whooping 50 oceans" "sounds wonderful honey" just then her screen jumps to life at it is displaying the face of the queen of Naboo and before Padme can get out a greeting the queen launches with "if you are really going to resign and dissapear as your letter indicates you will need funds were do I send them?" a shocked couple sit there and finally Padme speaks up saying "thats really not necessary your magistracy" the queen says "nonsense the greatest public servant this planet has ever had is retiring I think the people would like to issue a parting gift of say 10 million credits now were do I send them" Anikin quickly pulls out the memory stick obi-own had given him the night before plugged it in and pointed the account number out to Padme who stammers it back to the queen along with repeated statements of gratitude after the screen clears Anikin looks at Padme and says "well honey I guess we can afford to fly first class now but lets travel under the name Lars" later that week they board the transport for there new life together.

**A/N: possible one shot I have some ideas buts whats the point if no one likes it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks for the ad vice and I will try to work on my grammar and showing who is saying what with more spacing from here on out but constructive criticism is always helpful

Chapter 2

she woke as the transport landed on the field in Deneb as the walked of the ship into the bright blue light of Deneb's luminary she looks at Anakin and Says

"well that wasn't in the brochure"

"what the sun light of that lovely aroma" he replied with more than a little displeasure in his voice

"Well we might as well see if the whole planet is like this or if its just heat that reeks of fuel. manure and rotting fish"she sighs walking towards the terminal

as they entered the terminal of what passed for a space port around here more like a bar with a docking bay and fuel bar attached Anakin thought privately to himself walking to a computer terminal on the wall that displayed a map of the colonized area so far and after a few seconds Anakin pointed to a town on a northern coastal region in the western hemisphere "thats the town I was looking at lets find a transport there" he whispers to Padme she looks at the distance between were they were looked at him smiled and said "lets go take a look" witch he barely heard because as always he had gone week in the knees when she smiled one of those smiles at him and so he just nodded and fallowed his Padme his Queen Amidala

the new arrivals always looked at the map but rarely had the bar keeper seen a man as whipped as this one was he saw it happen but so obvious at just a smile and a few words he had it bad the bar tender thought to himself before the man at the back of the bar motioned for another He hated going back there the guy just screamed trouble from the moment he set foot in the joint and he had been coming back to the bar everyday for at least 3 weeks now and he always paid his tab so ho could he refuse he just couldn't and so another drink went to the man in the back

As they walked from the bar Anakin was brought from his love induced stupor by the feeling of a powerful sith in the area but as soon as he felt it the feeling dispersed and so he wasn't sure if was being paranoid or not but he just kept fallowing Padme Not Wanting to Disturb Her new happiness

as he sat in the back of the bar he smiled to himself keeping an eye on the masters wayward apprentice was going to be a challenge and could take quite awhile he thought to himself having purposefully let the former Jedi sense him to gage his reaction and the sith warrior sensed the returning probe but Anakin could not sense him when he clammed shut his mind to all no one ever could not even the master he finished his drink paid his tab and fallowed the happy couple from what he deemed a safe distance

As they boarded the land transport Anakin sensed the presence of a sith again and this time he knew he was not being paranoid Damn he had taken his wife away from that world and that life they wanted no part the politics or the force any longer they just wanted to live a simple life and raise their children god dammit why couldn't they leave them alone he had to think carefully how to go about this so as to insure that from now on they were left alone he had no heart for killing any more he wanted to live his life in piece with his wife and children "honey Anni honey" and his revere was broken "Yes dear what is it" he he replied

"Well I was just saying that this transports a bit cramped" she said

"Hmm well I don't really mind" he said

"how can you say that you are always the one wanting to get away from people" she asks in an amused tone

"well in this case it gives me an excuse to do this" he say as he picks her up and pulls her into his lap

and she immediately let out and excited giggle and cried "An—nie" as he pulled her in tight she quickly settled in to cuddle witch caused most of the other passengers to look away in embarrassment but they didn't care they loved each other and if that embarrassed you well then you weren't mature enough to be worth their time and you could shove off they sat there the entire 4 hour trip just enjoying each others closeness

As they exited the transport they were greeted with the same glaring sunlight but at least up here the air smelled clean with a slight hint of salt the way being on the ocean should smell and to Anakin's great pleasure and excitement the Mountains were close but it was time to go into town and see about getting their property they hadn't brought a lot with them but they were starting fresh with the generous nest egg they had been given so they went to the administration office to inquire about land purchases when they arrived at the counter the clear their briskly informed them that land deals were the responsibility of the registration dept. 3 floors up so up the stairs they went...

6 Months after they moved into their new homestead a new addition to the family a beautiful baby girl they had named Jess all the local ladies came over to admire the new baby and even thought their incessant chattering sounded like so many hens clucking at once every so often one would make a comment like she has her father eyes or things of that nature and he would swell with pride then one of those that Padme Had said had half a brain approached him and said "you have much to be proud of she is a beautiful girl"

"yes thank you I am truly blessed but if you'll excuse me im not so good with names you are" he asked

"Susan"

"well Susan I really should go see my wife before I return to work"

"of course how is the shop by the way the word around town is that your the best"

"try telling that to your wife when she wants you home not working all hours of the night and now I have my child born I will certainly be here for her but now I have to get back to work good bye Susan" he said ending the conversation and walking to his wife he said "Honey I have to go to work now or ill never make it home tonight"

"cant you stay a little longer"

"No sorry I hate to leave you alone but my business keeps me busy"

"alright but remember that we don't need the money I want you home for dinner tonight" she sighed in mock command

"your wish is my command m'lady"he says with a low bow that elicits giggles from the few lady's still there to ogle the baby and gossip as women were wot to do she smiled as he strode away always dramatic he was but she loved it in him such an improvement from the brooding troubled man he was slowly becoming when they were on Corusant so she chatted with her friends Susan staying the longest until she started cooking and then Susan said "look at the time I should be doing the same gotta go" and rushed out Padme just laughed at he friend thinking that she had best get the baby taken care of as she had just started fussing she picked jess up rocking and patting her quickly eliciting a burp jess promptly went back to sleep discomfort removed she was content in her mothers warmth Padme decided to just sit down for a moment not realizing how tired she was

When Anakin walked in the door he could smell some thing burning thats not like me' she never burned food not that he cared the would go out but he was concerned until he walked past the living room and saw her asleep he gently placed a blanket over his girls and went to the kitchen he turned everything off removed the burnt food and placed it in the garbage incinerator out back then slipped back out to her favorite restaurant in town and got loads of take out he came home enter as quietly as possible laid everything out lit some candles then woke his Padme with a gentle kiss on the cheek as she stirred he held his finger to his lips gentle he took jess from he and carried he to her bassinet in the bed room coming back he found his wife look at the table with a stunned expression on her face so he said "whats wrong I get too much or something else wrong" in a joking tone

"no and yes yes you bought a little too much but nothing else is wrong" she said

"well then dig in we need to have a little talk" he said in a cryptic tone dishing himself up one of his favorite dishes

"oh"she replied in an even tone knowing he w liked to bait her a bit with this cryptic talk but she wasn't bitting tonight she was just going to play along

"ya ill expand once we are both eating" he says walking with his plat back to the living room sitting with his plate on a personal tray

"alright expand already" she says with a little exasperation in her voice as he sits down drawing her own personal tray towards herself

"well coming home to find you asleep like that brought some thing to my attention"

"whoa whoa I fall asleep once and your all over me" she breaks in heatedly

"no my dear thats not what I meant at all what I meant was that I obviously wasn't doing my part to help out so I thought we should talk about the options so that I'm around to help more" he said with care and tenderness and just a hint of hurt

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed that you were criticizing me now what did you mean discuss the options what are the options" she says in a kind and apologetic tone

"well as I see it I'm not here enough to help you the way I promised I would so I can put in fewer hours at the shop I could hire some one on or we can get a new shop built beside the house so that im always around when you need me" he says in a very rational tone

"oh honey I know how much you enjoy working at your shop lets get one built here that way if I do need some help witch I don't think I will" she said tenderness and pride seeping into her voice while she thought how lucky she was to have a man as caring and good as her Annie

"I'm glad you agree that was what I hoped you would say" he said now I can make sure she doesn't wear her self out and keep fixing droids witch eh enjoyed for the simplicity of it

after dinner he cleaned up the dishes and they sat on the front porch watching the sunset while Jess slept peacefully when the sun was all the way down she was asleep so he lifted her gently and carried her to bed were he laid her out and covered her with a blanket then went to lock up as he was having a drink of water he sensed the same sith presence he had at their arrival here so he strode int o the bed room silently retrieved his light saber from a footlocker against the wall then walked to the center of the living room placed his feet shoulder width apart clasped his hand behind his back closed his eyes and for the first time since their arrival he used the force to sense and detect the encroachment upon his family and although he could no longer sense the sith in the area he cold most definitely feel the wake he left in the force while he was here this disturbed so much that he decided to meditate to calm himself he found himself chagrined that at the first sign of trouble he reverts to the teaching and practices of the life he was trying to leave behind but he had to defend his family and this was the best way he knew how so after a an hours meditation he heard jess start to fuss so placed his light saber in his pocket and went to quiet his daughter as he walked in the room she quieted at the sight of his smile he picked her up and carried her out of the room bouncing and rocking her his daughter as looked at the fragile child in his arms he knew that if any one ever hurt her he could kill them without a second thought but then he looked down and she had fallen back to sleep in his arms and she was so cute that he didn't want to put her down so he just rocked her for a while staring at the beautiful child in his arms after a while he look up and saw Padme standing there and he whispered "how long have you been standing there"

"not long" she whispers back

"so what are you doing I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful when you were asleep and you obviously need it so when she fussed I was already up"

"you didn't wake me I just woke up and the room was empty then I saw you holding her and almost got jealous of the love in those eyes of yours while you were looking at our daughter"

"don't worry dear I only have eyes for you" he whispered in a joking tone

shortly later they laid her back in her bassinet and crawled into their own bed together.

**A/N:**so as always please review and I hope that wasn't too sappy for you all and as I said before I'm trying to space out the dialog better thanks for the tips


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** a quote I cant remember were from "maybe I write romance because its what I'm missing in my life. Maybe romance books movies and TV shows are so popular is because its what a lot of people are missing in their lives"

The next morning as Padme cleaned up the room while Anakin was in town finding someone to build the shop when she piked up his pants she felt something heavy in his pocket and so as a course of cleaning up she reached in and was more than a little surprised to see Anakin's light saber she plopped down on the bed in shock at what she was holding in her hand he put this away in his foot locker months ago when the had moved in here what could possibly make him take it out then she thought for a moment a decided that she and Annie were gonna have another LITTLTE TALK tonight but this one promised to be less cordial and more straining she cleaned the rest of the house in silence only showing a smile to her daughter when she woke to feed Anakin arrived home as he walked through the door he could feel the tension and new something was wrong and it was time to tread lightly he thought to him self then he saw the table more importantly what was in the center of the table his light saber was there he walked over piked it up and placed it on his belt and walked through the house it was time to come clean and it was time to be ready to protect his family and she had a right to know what was happening he found her in the bed room at the back of the house feeding Jess as he walked in she looked up still smiling from looking at Jess until she saw him and what was hanging from his belt her eyes narrowed and when he went to speak she held up her hand and said "we will speak after dinner" when he tried to continue what he had to say she looked at him and th fire and intensity in her eyes told him to wait so after dinner it was going to be then he went and poured himself a drink the last he was likely to have for a while

that night after a quiet supper was had and a sleepy Jess sung to sleep they sat down and she said "OK Annie whats going on I found your light saber out this morning when I'm cleaning and when you come home you put it on your belt like it belongs there again" and as she finishes her eyes well up and she looks ready to cry at any moment

"are you done" he says in a level tone

"yes I'm done" she says barely holding back tears

"OK first off I did leave it all behind just like you when we left but when we first steeped off the trans port coming here to Deneb I felt the presence of a sith cultist and a powerful one at that I felt him again that same day in another part of town I didn't say any thing because I didn't want to up set you while you were pregnant and then when we got up here I couldn't feel him any more until last night and then when I felt for him he was gone but I could feel the wake he left in the force thats when I got my light saber if I must defend my family I will my the swiftest and most efficient means I know" when he finished he sat back in the couch pulling her to him in an effort to sooth his distraught wife

"oh Annie I wanted so much to leave the violence be hind when we set out for this fresh start" she had her emotions more under control now that she knew what was going on him keeping things from her was worse that having problems to deal with it made her question her self and she hated that feeling of self doubt

"I know honey I did too I enjoyed the simple life we had made here but if they insist on harassing us than I will obligingly rejoin them with the force" he said

"I don't want you to leave me and Jess alone till this thing resolves it self okay baby"

"how else would I do my duty of protecting you but to keep you close to me at all time if they wanna fuck with me or my family ill fuck em so bad their gonna be praying for death by the time I kill 'em"

"Annie lets not talk about it if you need to tell me something or you find out more let me know other wise lets not talk it brings out your anger and righteously so but it pains me to see you so agitated"caressing his cheek while laying her head on his chest shortly later they dozed off sitting on the couch wrapped in each other each drawing strength and comfort from the other

the next day when Anakin went in to town to hash out th remainder of the details of having the shop moved up to his property Padme and jess came along with as they were getting read to go home Padme decided that she needed something from the store so they all walked in Padme in the lead Anakin fallowing carrying Jess very protectively when he felt it again this time it was close correction he was close caught up to Padme pulled her close and whispered in her ear as he passed her their daughter "Don't react but hes close if I find him I'm gonna end this I just want to live in peace" with no small measure of disgust in his voice

meanwhile in the back of the store th cultist who had been observing Skywalker these past few months began to panic when he saw Skywalker walk in with his family he had never planned on getting this close and his panic lowered his guard allowing his true nature to affect the force round him drawing Anakin towards him like a shark with blood in the water as he saw Anakin come round the corner light saber in hand but not drawn he knew that he was dead man he was no match for the former Jedi if even half the stories about him were true

Anakin strode up to the obvious cultist who seemed genuinely surprised to see him and hissed "out side now" the thing in front of him trying to pass itself of as a man shrank beneath them and walked out side Anakin fallowed close on his heals catching his wifes eye on the way out she fallowed she could get her purchases any time Annies eyes said it was time to go when she got the speeder there was a very frightened looking man in the front seat with Anakin as she walked up Anakin said "just get in the back and don't make a scene right now please honey" she climbed in the back without hesitation something in his tone told her that this was not the time to question what was going on as he fired up the speeder he said to is wife honey under the seat in front of you there should be a blast pistol hiden would you please pull it out and hold it on our guest here out of site as confused as she was as to what the hell was going on she did as he husband asked trusting in him to lead the way through these troubled waters they were apparently traveling through together to day but at least she was part of it not just sitting on the side lines like she did in the past when they got to the house Anakin drove straight up to the door and said "now take the pistol with you and get out 'me"

she started to say something and he cut her off saying "Take Jess in side and keep her safe ill come get you shortly" she got hurt and confused and not liking the way he was ordering her around but again something in his voice brooked no argument so she climbed out taking their sleeping child with her and she went into the house she went into the bedroom and lay on the bed looking at her daughter worrying about the love of her life and the anguish he that he must be going through to have to revisit that painful violent part in himself that was necessary for dealing with these scum

As soon as hi girls were in the house he drove out back and said "okay now you can get out too"

the cultist immediately complied "if you have to piss I suggest you do it now" he said the cutest turned around unzipped and relieved himself thankful to be given the chance now there would be less chance that he would piss himself scared shitless as he was after he zipped back up he turned around and thats when the light saber was drawn and the speech began and the cultist listened for if there was away for him to escape with his life for even a little while he would do anything to get it

"well son as I'm sure you've figured out by now your pretty much fucked cause even if I don't kill you now what ever master you go sniveling back to will kill you for your failure so 5the choices you made that brought you to this point in your life were not the decisions of a smart man but you have a final choice here you can chose to die here and now for disturbing my peace and that of my family witch I assure you will not be fast or painless in deed if you are so afraid of your master as to die at my hand you regret it for hours or even days if I do my job rite or you can carry a message back to your master and plead his mercy either way I think we both know th final out come I will give you five minutes at the end of that time I will take your silence as choice to remain here and the pain will begin"

as he looked in Anakin's eyes he knew Anakin wasn't lying but he also knew he was right he was fucked and it was his own fault nobody's but his own so after a few short seconds he answered "your right sir I am a dead man no matter what and I would rather that my last act in this world not be another stupid decision so I will deliver your message faithfully and then most likely my maser will kill m and send another in my place"

"my message is simple leave me and my family the fuck alone I don't want any part of your stupid pointless ass war I wan to live with my family and any one threating that will be dealt with swiftly and viciously and again leave us alone"

after the cultist agreed again to deliver the message Anakin drove him to the local transport office he knew the cultist wasn't going to run his master would hunt him down and kill him for desertion so no mater what way you looked at he was fucked oh well at least he got one last chance to piss-off his boss witch was always funny to see for the little bastard stuttered when he got angry

after dropping the scumbag off Anakin went home and had a long shower trying to wash away the guilt he felt for the ease in witch he hed contemplated torturing that asshole and some how he rationalized it as okay was he really that close to the dark side maybe it really was a good thing he got out when he did he just hoped the rest of the galaxy would leave them out of it too when he was done in the shower they enjoyed a family dinner at home problem dealt with for now and that night the made love in the living room jess safely tucked away in the bed room and they need the intimacy to keep their relationship alive and keep it alive they did


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plot line the where and who belong to more creative men than I

Anakin was working in the shop jess and Padme had justed walked in he looked up and smiled saying "there's my girls" buy where is little mike hes not been bad again has he honey he asked his brow furrowed in concern

"nooo daddy he's jus takin a nap" his daughter said in her exasperated voice

protective of her little brother as ever and as always her protectiveness made him smile as it always did he looked down at her and "well is that so little girl then we must let him sleep but what are we going to do to keep you quiet so he can sleep"

"daddy ill be quiet"

"are you sure because I thought maybe you might wanna stay here with daddy for a while so your brother can sleep for a while"

looking up at her mother for approval she said "can I mommy"

"its fine with me and your father invited you so of course you can my silly little princess" Padme faintly cooed at her

as she stood up after kissing her daughter on the forehead and giving her husband a loving look witch was instantly returned then she headed out of the shop smiling at her daughters laughter as he walked out of the shop she thought of the other man that she was just brimming with excitement to see

as Anakin turned to face his daughter after watching his wife leave getting an odd feeling from her like there was something he should be seeing but wasn't his at the sight of his distracted face his daughter said "daddy whats wrong"

Breaking into a smile at the concern in his daughters voice and eyes and said "nothing sweetheart now do you know what daddy dose in his shop?"

"you fix stuff"

"thats right I fix anything but mostly droids do you want to help me?"

she looks up excitement filling her eyes and fairly shouts "yes daddy" she was so happy because she always loved being around daddy he always found a way to make her smile

surprised at the excitement in his little girls voice he said "well lets get started then shall we"

Padme and a sleepy mike were headed into town Padme thinking to her self about how surprised Anakin was going to be let alone little jess and then she thought about everything she and Annie owed this man he had given them both wise advice in the past and was responsible for their marriage but this was also going to be hard the first reminder of their past lives in 6 years she hoped he would not bring up too many painful memories in Anakin lord knew there were enough of those but her re vier was broken when she realized that she was in the parking lot of the transport station she parked the speeder and climbed out gathering a half asleep toddler into her arms she walked in to the terminal that was in reality little more than a lean to shack it had a luggage carousel and a ticket vendor droid only one but her clinical thoughts about the structure and waved to the trusted friend

as he walked over to her he said "well who is this young man escorting you today" leaning in to look at the toddler in her arm and smiling at the boy

"this little ball of mischief is mike"

"well hello mike do you know who I am?"

mike just stared at him his face saying why? Should I?

"he just shy with knew people give him time" said Padme

"well little mike I'm your uncle obi"

"I've never heard of you" was all mike had to say before hiding his face in his mothers skirts and wouldn't come out no matter what cajoling his mother tried so after a frustrated look and slightly aggravated chuckle from his mother they walked back to the speeder he would peak and now matter how much he smiled he knew that the man who called himself uncle was very sad he didn't know how he knew this he just did he always knew how people around him were feeling even if he didn't understand the emotions yet ye could tell what less complex emotion they fell into as they went home int the speeder witch always made him sleepy for some reason mike stared at the back of they man head asking himself if this man was a friend or not and mommy seemed to like him but his face lied and he didn't like that so if daddy liked this man too then maybe he would let him talk to him but for now he wasn't allowed mike thought to him self as he crossed his arms in a resolute pout

when she looked back at mike he was asleep so she looked at her friend and said "its good to see you again obi-wan"

"i just hope Anakin feels the same way" he said with a nervous chuckle when they had parted ways Anakin had a lot of anger and obi-wan only hoped that family life had removed that from his friend

"Relax I invited you for his birthday and you have been such a big part of our lives I thought you deserved to meet the kids"

"He will be cause I will tell him how he feels about it if he starts getting huffy" she says with a chuckle

as Anakin worked away at the shop with jess he was amazed when he felt a ripple in the force as she struggled with piece that was stuck and suddenly it came lose at the exact moment he had felt the ripple and suddenly it dawned on him that his little girl had just used the force subconsciously he did not say any thing to his daughter he wasn't really sure how to proceed but he knew that she was never going to go through the loneliness that he did in the Jedi training sure it teaches you how to use the force but it deprives of love and family witch were such a big part of the how a child grows that he wanted his kids to have a better childhood than he had had so he quietly went back to work as he did jess looked up at him perplexed she didn't understand why her daddy was sad all of the sudden so she asked him "daddy whats wrong"

"nothing honey daddy was just thinking about when he was your age"

"why dose that make you sad daddy"

"ill explain it to you when your older"

"why?"

"because right now I'm gonna tickle you for asking so many questions" he said as he picked her up and gently tickled her for a few minutes eliciting screaming pleas for mercy through the laughter after a few minutes he set his beautiful daughter down on the ground to catch her breath after so much laughing she had forgotten hat he was sad and in fact her laughter and smile made him happy in a way no words could ever do justice trying to describe

as they flew across the land scape in the speeder she looked over at him and asked "can you conceal your self from him he doesn't know your coming I want it to be a surprise"

"Sure no problem but if he really looks he will still be able to feel me just because I am another human with in his comfort zone"

"don't worry I've got jess distracting him all afternoon he is just such an awesome father I mean he always has time for her no matter how small her concerns and questions are in the grand scheme of things and her well the universe has never seen a bigger daddy's girl on any of the known planets in all of history" she replied finishing with a laugh and even her passenger could not contain his mirth at her obvious over exaggeration it sounded to him like family life had mellowed Anakin into a fine young man he just wished he had better news of the goings on in the rest of the galaxy

just as Anakin decided that it was lunchtime Padme was rolling into the garage with two passenger one sleeping soundly in the back seat the other had grown quiet as they pulled up to the house she got out picked up a sleeping Micheal and motioned for her guest to fallow and as they crossed the grounds she looked over to towards the shop to see to her horror that the door was open it had taken a little longer to go and get their friend from the station and she had so wanted to surprise Anakin but luck was not on her side in this endeavor as she watched Anakin walk out the door carrying jess and as he looked at her he was smiling the he noticed who was behind her and the look of surprise hit his face then a smile broke from ear to ear as he walked briskly across th distance to meet them when he got there he said "master Obi-Wan what an unexpected surprise to see you here"

"come now Anakin you are one of best friends I don't think the title is necessary here please just call me obi-wan"

"i used that frequency he gave u all those years ago to contact him I invited him for your birthday party tonight id I thought that after all hes done for both of us he deserved to meet Jessica and Micheal" interjected Padme

"well on that you are most certainly right my dear he most certainly dose deserve to meet the kids and maybe some stories of our adventures together before I left the order"

"excuse me but I'm confused who's this and why arnt we having lunch yet" piped in Jessica eliciting laughter from everyone

"well I'm your uncle obi little one and what might your name be" said obi-wan bending and focusing his attention on her

"I'm jess and I'm five" she said proudly

"well your almost a grow up then arnt you"

no silly I'm still a kid you have to be really old to be a grown up"again the adult laugh at the honest innocence of youth

"well didn't someone ask about lunch" broke in Padme

"mommy you know I did so what are we having"

"hmm I don't know lets go inside and find out shall we"

"okay mommy" she squealed as she ran for the side door that went straight into the kitchen the adults fallowed laughing at the little girls antics as they walked in side once inside Padme handed a sleeping mike off to his father and started preparing lunch Anakin woke his son gently and sat him at the table moments before Padme set lunch on the table and said "its not elaborate but it'll keep you all going till dinner"

"I'm sure it will be delicious honey"

after lunch Anakin gave obi-wan a tour of his shop after witch Anakin grabbed a bottle of local spirits from the cooler in the back of the shop as they walked out side Anakin handed his friend and mentor the bottle after taking a swig and says "sorry no glasses out here so hows things back in the rat race"

"well just after you left emperor Palpatine"

"whoa whoa emperor Palpatine there was no emperor position in the republic I remember"

"republic? the republic is gone Anakin it fell to thunderous applause in the senatorial chamber then the emperors first act was to disband the Jedi witch is of course against republic law but being the emperor he simply repealed the law on the spot and had the Jedi that pointed it out arrested for suspected conspiracy to over throw the empire after that the remaining Jedi dispersed the members of the council that were in the temple at the time were arrested no charges were given the last thing master Windoo had to say to me before the door was burst open by a clone battalion was that he suspected palpatine of being a sith lord" after saying all this he took an pull off the bottle and passed it to Anakin

"well I wont call you the bringer of glad tidings but all I can think is that I'm glad I got my family out of that mess before the shit really hit the fan" taking a drink and passing the bottle

"i cant say that it would be accurate or appropriate if you did" he said after another long pull from the bottle but he didn't pass it this time

"so then you wanna stay here" Anakin asked

"i cant hid Anakin I must try to restore the order don't you see that I'm here to ask for your help" he said with a pleading look in his eyes

"cant or wont hide trying to restore the order is craziness it just fell and if this so called emperor has the public eating out of the palm of his hand as you describe give it ten or twenty more years and the soil that it is the public will be fertile for rebellion know his empire will flourish because he has been able to rally people to him but if he is a sith lord than eventually people will see his evil then restoring the order will be easier than you can possibly imagine"

"Anakin that is not acceptable a Jedi never gives up"

"i did not say give up I said wait for the opportune time make your move patience is that not one of the corner stones of Jedi philosophy master?"

"you always could surprise me Anakin" obi-wan said with a chuckle "this time it is I who needed to stop thinking with my emotions I just don't know what to d with my self"

"my old friend if I were you id stay here with us find your self a little woman in town here and raise yourself a family you want there to be Jedi in twenty years to face the emperor then breed them but don't teach em that love is bad you need love to anchor you some were for a man without an anchor may be dangerous for a while when he has the body for it but a man with an anchor with fight to defend it when he is old and gray for that becomes his purpose is to fight to defend his family"

"Anakin you are questioning the teachings of the order"

"times move on what once may have been true is no longer what was built has been torn down and now must be built anew and I think that your just the man to do it"

"Anakin in some ways you have spoken with wisdom beyond your years or even mine much of what you said will take much consideration but I was invited for a birthday party I suggest we get back or they will wonder were we got off to no?"

"ya but don't mention any of this heavy stuff to Padme we have a quiet life here and I want to keep it that way" after that he putt the cap on the bottle and walked back to the house leaving the bottle on the desk in the shop on their way through

after an elaborate dinner they all retired to the living room were Anakin and obi-wan regaled there audience with tales from there adventures together as Jedi knights after the kids were put to bed the adults sat around talking for a few hours then obi-wan was shown to a guest room and Anakin and Padme went to bed which was still Anakin favorite part about being married to Padme she just couldn't sleep without him quickly the hose fell silent Anakin got up and went to his favorite window to meditate on the events of the day his daughter using the force his friend and mentor showing up witch mad him happy to see but the fall of the order and more specifically his former masters obsession with restoring the order he could only hope that the troubles of the galaxy had not fallowed his friend here after calming himself he looked up to see the dawn breaking he was not surprised there were many nights were he had found meditation to be more restorative than sleep an it seemed that tonight was one of them for he felt completely awake so he started preparing breakfast as he was working away drinking a cup of tea obi-wan slipped in and sat at the table quietly for a moment he thought that perhaps he had slipped in unnoticed but then he noticed a cup tea gently drifting his way "Anakin showing off is not a mature way to be have you know" he said dryly

"ya well I never did wanna grow up" he replied with a smirk

"tsk tsk you boy get along now " Padme interjected from the door siting down after getting herself a cup of tea

"so Anakin I was thinking last night about what you had to say and your offer and I think that I've come to a decision"

A/N: sorry this one took so long but I had to decide were to go with my story so I hope you like it and I please let me know either way reviews a read and constructive criticism is taken to hear and applied so please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Anakin Padme Yoda or Obi-wan but all new characters like Ian Brianne Jessica Little Mikey and baby Simon are mine

"Morning Daddy" jess said as she sat at the table for breakfast quickly joined by a sleepy looking mike

"Good morning sunshines and mike no sleeping at the table its time to get up" Anakin said with a chuckle enjoying his morning routine Knowing knowing that Me' would be down soon she had taken to sleeping shortly after mike started sleeping through the night

"so daddy do you need any help in the shop today" jess asked with more than a little hope in her voice

"I don't know jess I don't think so but I'll check and if I find some thing I'll get you at lunch okay baby girl"

"yes daddy" she said pushing her food around her plate in sudden melancholy

"Eat your breakfast jess honey" came softy from the door way as Padme walked in

"coffee hon" Anakin said while a mug floated her way she reached out and retrieved the mug bent to kiss her worlds good morning

"so what do you have planned for today babe" Anakin asked as he served her breakfast waffles this morning with bacon and orange juice

"Brianne and I are going shopping"

"thats nice you taking the kids with you or were you going spring me with babysitting again" he said with a chuckle she knew perfectly well that the reason he built the shop at the house was to be close to the kids and her

"no Obi-wan was going to watch them for us" she replied then to the kids said "Alright go wash up and get ready to go" because she had noticed that look in his eye saying that some thing was on his mind and after the kids footsteps had receded to the back of the house "so lets her it Anakin"

"you should take jess with you when you go shopping today" he said softly

"why I'm sure she would rather get all greasy in the shop with you"

"and she very well might but i want her to enjoy your company as much as mine you have so much more to teach her than i do she should want to spend time with you" he said softly as he drew her into his embrace resting his chin on her shoulder

after taking a sip of her coffee she tilts her head back a little settling into his embrace and whispers "you know I'm not jealous of the bond you two have in fact I'm proud that the man I love is such a good father and I'm reminded of that every time i see you two together in the shop the enjoyment she gets from it is tangible she is never as happy as when she is in the shop with her daddy working with him" smiling at the end

" appreciate that but i want her to get to know her mom the most beautiful woman in the universe and why she chooses to bless me with her love and two gorgeous children" he stopped unable to find words to describe his feelings through the lump in his throat and the tears welling in his eyes due to the intensity of emotion he felt so he placed his thumb and fore finger on her chin drawing her in for a kiss and he tried to convey the depth and passion of his love in that one kiss Padme melted into the wave of emotion washing over her when they came up for are hearing the kids feet approaching when the feet turned in the hall way and headed towards the play room both were glad of the moment to hang on to the other and recuperate after the moment in witch a depth of emotion on both parts was expressed beyond witch any word could ever describe knowing that it was a moment in embrace so perfect most couples never experienced it when she said "i should check on the kids" a few minutes later

he didn't let go he just held on and felt out with the force and checked to make sure all was well in the play room for he was in suddenly in no mood to share his wife even with his children which he loved more than life itself "there fine i just checked" he said smiling down at his wife i mischievous way she looked back up at her husband and smiled conspiratorially as she pulled him towards the bedroom before he decided that the kitchen was good enough

a couple hours later Padme walked into the play room saying "alright you two time to clean up and get ready to go see uncle ob and aunt Brianne"

While putting away her things jess asked "cant I stay in the shop with dad"

"did you ask your father"

"sort of"

"what do you mean sort of either you did or you didn't witch is it"

"well i asked him if he needed any help"

"that's the same thing honey what did he say"

"no"

"so the answer to your question is...?"

"no"

"thats right please finish cleaning up now honey" Padme prodded gently

after they put away the toys they had been playing with and were going to leave she said "jess wait a minute" her daughter stopped turned around she asked "how would would you like to come shopping with me today have a little girl time with me and your aunt"

"yes please mommy that would be much more fun than sitting around with a bunch of yucky boys all day" even though she loved and would do anything to protect her little brother he was still yucky sometimes

"yes well i do see your point but your cousin is still a baby and therefore cute enough not to be considered yucky just yet eh sweetheart" knowing how her daughter doted on her baby cousin walking to the speeder together once she was sure that her kids were strapped in securely she sped (A/N: ha very puny I know) across the valley between the Skywalker and Kenobi homesteads between the two of them they owned most of the land surrounding their homes

Brianne was waiting on the porch when they pulled up with a smile she said "well look who finally decided to join us i thought i might have to send out search and rescue"

"oh ha ha Brianne" Padme shot back along with a look that said she would explain later then said "climb out Mikey time to go see your uncle Obi"

"what about jess" mike as innocently

" shes come shopping with me today honey" Padme answered softly

"oh okay" he said in a dejected little voice as he climbed down from the speeder

"He's in the kitchen dear" Brianne said softly as she gave him a hug and was pleased to see him smile for her and she gently pushed him on his way smiling at him as she closed the door she knew that as far as her husbands friends were concerned she was the new kid on the block but the Skywalker's welcomed her with out question and treated her like family instantly Better in fact than her own family so when welcomed with love of that magnitude she did the only sensible thing reciprocated and therefor she loved their kid as her own

as they flew towards town Padme lead the conversation to small talk and gossip from around town when they got to the first stop they climbed out and went laughing inside were Padme and Brianne picked out several outfits that jess simply must try on right away as soon as she was in the booth Padme explained the mornings delay blushing as she revealed a few details just as she was about to continue Jess came out in the first outfit for inspection both older women saying that it wasn't the outfit for her and she should go try another once she the door closed Brianne broke out laughing and said through her mirth "good lord Me' your blushing like a fourteen year old girl me and obi grab every chance we can especially now as the opportunities are fewer with Simon in the family but anticipation has its own pleasure too" finishing with a wink eliciting a giggle from her friend the rest of the out fits were paraded through and jess picked two one that each her mom and aunt had recommended Brianne was next but could not find anything she liked in that store so on to the next they went laughing and having fun together jess realized that spending time with mum was fun it wasn't the same as being in the shop with dad

as soon as they entered the next shop Brianne started browsing finding a couple she wanted to try on so in to the booth she went Padme and jess sat at the bench provided for those waiting to view garment selections Padme turned to her daughter "so honey are you having fun with me and your aunt"

"yup" she replied swinging her feet

"so honey why did you and mike decide to go play instead of come back to the kitchen"

"mike wanted to play" she said "I think" fallowed under her breath

"what do you mean"

"he asked me to go play with him"

"did he say why"

"he said that you and daddy were having "mommy and daddy time" i thought he was just making up an excuse to play so i went along seeing as i wasn't going to be in the shop why pass up an opportunity to play"

"why indeed and those were his words "mommy and daddy time""

"yes mommy why"

"just curious honey thats all" but even she knew the lie was written on her face she never developed the ability to be deceitful but was saved by Brianne coming out asking for a verdict on a red evening gown both mother and daughter exclaimed its beauty glad to be past the awkwardness of the previous moment enjoying the rest of the afternoon the girls continued shopping having lunch at the fanciest restaurant in town( not saying much in a border planets industrial town)

shortly after the girls left obi-wan was tending to his sons diaper and talking to mike at the same time when a voice came from the door "I don't miss that"

"well Anakin i was wondering when you'd show up" replied Obi-wan without looking up

"what ever do you mean master"

"1 iv told you not to call me that the order is dissolved and no such title exists"

"apologies my friend"

" 2 you always show up when the girls go shopping o vice versa its just the way it happens"

"well it just so happens that i came all this way to ask my son a question so if you don't mind"

"no no by all means" grinning as he bow from between father and son then finished cleaning his own offspring

"mike why did you and your sister go play after washing up instead of coming back to the kitchen like you normally do"

"because i asked jess to play"

"why did you do that"

"because you and mommy were having special time"

at this innocent explanation Anakin knew that both his children were naturally attuned to the force in different ways but still he had to ask the question "how did you know that" his voice soft with love and compassion when he all of the sudden had the urge to interrogate his son

not understanding why his father was so scared he answer in trembling little voice "i could feel the way felt"

"what do you mean you could feel it mike" broke in obi-wan when he sensed Anakin's voice fail him understanding his fear and in part agreeing with it

"it was like what mommy and daddy were feeling was smoke and it was filling up the house"

"no thats not right it was like a light but only i could see it"

"i just know what people around me are feeling why are you scared daddy"

"because i ..." losing his voice trying to explain to a six year old the void you feel when there is no love in your life and training in the force for many caused that void

"ya know what mike you and i are gonna have a chat one day soon when I've figured out how to explain to you why I'm scared but for now you me your uncle and your cousin are all gonna go out back and have some fun arnt we uncle obi" looking up at his friend his eyes brooking no argument

"absolutely wonderful idea mike would you help me setup the playpen outside please" as he handed Simon to hi uncle Annie

once they had been outside for a while mike playing with Simon out on the lawn that was manicured for 50 yards Anakin was sitting watching his son play thinking about life and the choices people are forced to make when obi-wan walked over and handed him a bottle and said "you look like you could use a beer"

"try about fifty look iv never really told any one this but i think the order had it wrong love marriage these arnt weight to be used against us they are anchors that keep us grounded to whats right and good in this life and to deny love? Ill tell you right now with out love and its tempering effects i was a very angry young man who felt burdened by my abilities and helpless every time i failed because you built me up to be this savior and every time i failed i felt like i was letting the entire galaxy down but with Padme no matter what i always feel... i always feel as though that burden is gone i have the responsibility to protect my wife and children but that i accept willingly for all the joy it has brought me and all though it is a weighty responsibility i do not feel burdened by it but blessed and now my children are booth using the force if they realize it or not and i don't want them to have that lonely upbringing"

"what do you mean children how has Jessica been using the force"

Anakin looks at his friend and says "when shes in the shop and she is struggling with a stubborn screw or trying to lift some thing a little too heavy i can feel her using the fore to budge that screw of lift that item on to the table"

"so they are both completely unaware of what they are doing or how they are doing it"

"no"

"so drink your beer relax and forget about it train them in that latter teach them to love first"

"it is the only decision i have available isn't it" Anakin sighed as he raised the bottle to his lips taking a long pull he sat back and said "so whats for lunch"

"Cesar salad and burgers for you and i hot dogs for mike and Simon will have his hot dog cut up in little bite sized pieces (A/N: i don't really know what sort of diet they had so I'm just going to try and represent different quisens at each meal from now on) you know Yoda still believes you will fulfill the prophesy and restore order to the force he may be right if we rebuild the order the precepts must alter that i do agree with"

"my children will not know the pain of war if i can help it'

"yes but what if you cant Yoda also told me that he felt strength growing on the dark side many sith apprentices now in stead of just one as was the old way so neither of us may have a choice if palpatine wishes to finish the Jedi for good he may hunt us down to finish us all for good"

"and what did Yoda have to say about your relationship status?" Anakin asked ignoring his friend attempt to bait him into a discussion about the former senator turned upstart emperor

"he was disappointed that i did not stay with the precepts of our order after it was forcibly dissolved but was happy for my happiness and asked to be sent pictures of the kids"

"i would rather he come visit it would be good to see him again"

"i will tell him you said so you want another?" he asked pointing at Anakin's nearly empty bottle

"ya sure thanks buddy"

while his friend was gone he watched his son play and knew that in the end his hand would be forced one way or another he was going to have to get involved and knowing that he decided to enjoy every moment from this moment till that one for when it happened it will be a very unpleasant day indeed but that was enough darkness he thought to himself as he got up and walked out to play with his son and nephew watching as obi-wan put his beer on the table and fired up the barbecue to cook lunch the beer could wait he was playing with his son as far as he was concerned the whole war could wait till hell froze over he lived for this he totally content in that moment

after lunch was over they all sat in the den to watch an entertainment recording the boys fell asleep shortly into it and the adults placed them in beds and went back down stairs and sat at the table to play a game of chess when the girls got home they were quickly shushed as both boys were still asleep it was quickly agreed that the Skywalker's would stay for dinner Brianne putting her things away quietly in her room and quickly went downstairs to find jess getting a chess lesson sitting on her fathers lap so she and pad me slipped in to the kitchen while Brianne started looking through the cupboards trying to decide what to prepare for supper when Padme says to "her how much do you know about who and what our husbands were before"

"i know the rumors of Jedi powers that they can kill you just by looking at you but i don't see that in either of them and quite frankly even with all the showing off they do my granddad could do that stuff and he was never in any order he was a hard working man who loved his family it devastated everyone when he died"

"the Jedi were an important instrument of harmony and protection for the republic for centuries they have found criminals that escaped all others acted as mediators in dispute during the clone wars starting they were the most successful battle commanders and strategists obi-wan and Anakin were partner mentor and pupil they always got sent on the most important missions for they were the best they had the highest success ratio of any Jedi in living memory and for Jedi that is an exceptionally long time"

"my brother could do stuff like grandpa used to but he didn't after grandpa died"

"whats the mater I've known you for two years now and this the most iv ever heard of your family why don't you talk about them more" Padme asked sensing her friend holding back

"i don't like talking about my family okay" Brianne replied shortly Padme could sense that for whatever reason her friend was near tears"

"whats wrong honey and don't say nothing i know you too well for you to be able to pass that off on me"

"if i explain then i will start crying so once the kids are asleep I'll explain it all to everyone not even obi knows about my family" she said turning on the oven

Padme said nothing just walked over gave her friend a hug then pulled back holding her friend by the shoulders and said "no matter what your a part of our family together and we will help you with anything" after the storm building in Brianne's eyes died down from her comfort she said "how can i help with dinner" from there Padme cracked jokes and made he friend laugh when ever she could knowing that the promise her friend had just made must weigh heavily on her mind if just thinking about them elicited the reaction it had

after dinner Anakin and obi-wan cleaned up joking with the kids and eliciting laughter from Padme and Brianne at there antics after which they sat around in the living room listening to the two regale them with tales of there exploits as Jedi knights each of the kids had there own favorites (except of course Simon who was still to young to speak) as the night wore on the kids slowly got sleepy and once they had all dropped off they were placed in beds Brianne looked at Padme and Padme knew her friend was dreading what was coming but also knew that in the long run it would help to let it out if she tried to carry her pain in silence much longer it would start to eat away at her she had seen the same thing in Anakin on Tattioone just after bringing his mother back in fact in that moment when he was totally open totally vulnerable is the moment she realized how hopelessly in love with him she really was but she did not want her friend to keep bottling up that pain it would kill her in the end so she quietly told Anakin what had taken place in the kitchen when obi-wan was getting fresh drinks for they would all be up for a couple more hours for sure he and Anakin only needed two hours every couple days if necessary they could go days without sleep so more drinks were the order of the moment as Brianne finished tucking Simon away in his bassinet once every one was back in the living room Brianne looked at Padme and Padme said softly "Brianne its time hon I know it hurts but you share it with us and you will feel better I promise no matter what your a part of this family now and that aint gonna change any time soon"

"whats going on" obi-wan asked uncomfortable with being out of the know where his wife was concerned

Padme quickly explained the conversation in the kitchen again while Brianne gathered her strength once she was done Brianne spoke up and said "much of what i am about to tell you i have never told another soul it is not easy and so i ask that you just let me get it out questions will have to wait until after i grew up on a planet totally controlled by a religious sect the religion itself is not so bad it promotes simple living and maybe thats what drew my parents there they were both running from their pasts and so found each other in that simpler life they got married but a short while later they fell out of love with each other and divorce was not allowed on that planet by the time Ian was born they hated each other and each blamed the other and me or Ian for the discord in the house i cant think of a single memory where either parent told me they loved me so me and Ian we protected each other for a while then my father tried to get me an arranged marriage which was a regular occurrence there so when Ian found out he came and told me and brought my stuff and damn near forced me on to a freighter bribing the captain so i could get off planet that was the last time i ever saw him I don't miss my parents but Ian i do miss i miss him dearly and i worry what has become of him in that environment i worked my way from place to place finding odd jobs on freighters and the like till i found this place and found a job planet side then a couple months later i was married and the rest is history" she said as tears silently coursed down her cheeks obi-wan walked over and drew her in to a hug hoping to convey all the love her felt for her and how sorry he was she had to live such a tumultuous life up till now and he feared that indeed this was only the eye of the storm that had become their lives

A/N: sorry it takes so long to get theses chapters out but I would love some feed back so please review thank you


	6. Chapter 6

"so did you find out did you find out if your having a boy or girl or is it going to be two surprises"

"well Me i was going to find out but i changed my mind at the last moment and obi went along with a somewhat bemused look on his face do you think he knows already"

"honey i wouldn't doubt it for an instant but if you want it to be a surprise he wont tell you hell make you go see the doctor to find out"

"he would too wouldn't he"

"so names what are you leaning towards"

"this is what I've got so far" Brianne said as he passed Padme a piece of paper sighing as she eland back to relax into the chair feeling her belly more and more as the date approached expecting the look that was sure to come when her friend saw how short the list was

and right on schedule the eyebrow came up slightly and she said "narrowed it down quit a bit haven't you?"

"well obi and I have been talking about it lately and ya we have been narrowing it down but narrowed down is about as far as we've gotten this baby is gonna have two names we just cant agree on any one"

"well those sort of things have a way of sorting themselves out" was all Padme could come up with not really seeing the problem of a child with multiple names herself

"so the boys get back tonight they should have there licenses" Brianne said without opening her eyes

"thats what they said this course was for aparantly on this planet you have to have a license to sail the seas even in a pleasure craft but since that cruse we took for obi-wans birthday last year the two of them have been scheming together on how to get there own sailing yacht" smiling remembering that she two had found the trip relaxing in away that she could not describe but attributed to the water and the motion of the boat "i cant believe Anakin sold his business he poured himself into it when we first got here then he slowed down to be a better father jess was really bummed until he showed her the project they had to work on together"

"ya what is that any way they always call it the project even when I ask them they just tell me it's the project" propping her head with a pillow as she stretched out on the couch

"your guess is as good as mine they give me the same answer whenever I ask but I stopped asking about a week after they started" they wanted there secret they could have she was secure in the knowledge that what ever it was it was harmless when she looked over she saw that her friend had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had laid back but that was just as well they were sure to want to celebrate their success when they got home so she was going to be cooking all afternoon and as she walked into the kitchen she looked out into the yard just to check on the kids and they were playing there silly games and soon she was absorbed in the cooking to the point that she didn't hear Brianne get up and come in in fact she didn't notice till she turned around and found her quietly sipping a cup of tea "you should have said some thing I would have made a fresh pot"

"I didn't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have and its plenty fresh enough for me" she said as she took another sip after a few seconds she looked up at Padme who had her back turned and asked "so when are the due in"

"not for a couple more hours yet" Padme said with out turning her hands occupied pealing potatoes

"what are you cooking for dinner"

"a big roast, mashed potatoes, steamed veggies of various sorts and a ceaser salad"

"thats quite the feast"

"well I figure that they are going to want to celebrate and when they celebrate food to so up the alcohol isn't a bad thing"

"your probably right I do hope they keep it down though"

"if they don't ill just take them over to your place and dump them don't worry love"

"thanks its hard enough to sleep as it is"

just then the kids came running through the kitchen tearing through the kitchen crying "daddy" Padme and Brianne looked at each other and smiled but kept working in the kitchen Brianne reached across the table for the bag of beans and the bowl they were going in and started trimming the ends so they could be cooked and also it made her feel useful witch was becoming a rarity as everyone tried to help her and she appreciated it but it also made her feel like a terrible bother so when she could do some thing useful with out someone else butting in trying to help

the sounds of the children greeting there respective fathers could be heard out side and then the sounds of traveling clothes being put away and when they got into the kitchen the cooking and preperation was put on hold for a few moments while greeting were exchanged but when padme embraced her love she felt the unnatural shape of his light saber haning from his belt his baggy shirt concealing it from view so she pulled back to look him in the face and as she did so he pulled her close and whisperd in her ear "i hung it where you would feel it on pupose I will explain once the kids go to bed until then no talk of it" so she nodded against his chest kissed him and went back to pealing potatoes

"so how have things been around here" Anakin asked raising his voice and turning to face his kids

"good daddy" they replied in uinision

"ya did you be have yourselves and help your mom and aunt Brianne"

"yes we did we got things when she wanted them and played quietly when she was sleeping" said jess

"is that right"

"yes it is" broke in Padme as the kids nodded in agreement

"well then I guess you've earned your presents

"presents!?" both chorused

"close your eyes and hold out your hands" he said

as they both did as they were bid "you too Simon" obi-wan added quietly but was quickly complied with

Anakin retrieved the presents from the speeder with a little help from the force a box floated in to each set of waiting hands wrapped in plain white paper as each child unwrapped their gift their eyes lit up with excitement and they looked up at their parents shouting their appreciation

as the kids examined their gifts the adults went back to the kitchen were all pitched in to finish dinner and although both Anakin and obi-wan drank there share of beers neither one ever approached inebriated status in fact trough the entire evening they both seemed alert almost o the point of being on edge though the kids were far to absorbed to notice the slight charge I the air coming from them both but Padme and Brianne picked up on it and every time Brianne gave padme a look of surprise at there behavior Padme responded with a look that said leave it be she knew that an explanation was coming once the kids were off to bed but because they had been away Anakin and obi-wan both agreed to let them stay up past bed time and so they all sat in the living room listening with rapt attention as they regaled them with tales from their 4 week course

finally the exhausted children fell asleep soundly in the parents arms as Anakin fished an count of a particularly beautiful sun set one night when he was on watch so gently they were carried to their beds and placed under the covers to sleep and once the doors were closed coffee's refreshed and every one was seated Padme open with "oh kay anne spill it and I mean all of it"

"I said I would tell you there is no need rush the explanation is simple when we were on the southern leg of our voyage we both felt some thing we had both hoped to never feel again we felt a darkness in the force on the planet and it had power"

"it what do you mean it"

"what we felt has a couple of possible explanation none of them good one of them already eliminated"

"they are what now"

"one a naturural disaster or terrorist attack resulting in a high death toll but we checked and nothing of the sort has gone on anywhere in the system two there are creatures that are breed by darkness unleashed by the sith to seek out fight and kill Jedi and three a sith with power and training on this planet and unfortunatly thats the only possabilitys"

Brianne closed here eyes and looked as though she was holding back tears Padme looked Anakin in the eyes then obi-wan but as she began to speak her gaze returned to those of her husbands "what do you two think it is and seeing as neither option leaves much chance for peaceful conclusion more importantly what do you plan to do about it" Brianne let silent tears fall through closed eyes

"we only have one option stand and fight no matter what if it is here for us running will do nothing but prevent the inevitable"

Brianne spoke up after a few seconds silence and said "i think I'm going to go to bed now" obi-wan jumped to walk her to bed and when he took her arm she seemed to fee lighter and some how she knew he was supporting her to make it easer what ever dangers his past had brought to them she was sure that he loved her and that was enough for her when she went to sleep a few moments later she did so with a smile knowing that whatever happened it would work out

"so you two gotta plan" Padme asked as the other two reached the top of the stairs

"like I said make a stand"

"here?"

"yup if its a trained sith they will attack our families first to anger us and make it easier to kill us if we are distracted"

her eyes widdend and she whispered "and if its a creature?"

"its a carp shoot it will come after us first or the kids"

"the kids?"

"all of our kids show talents in the force and it will sense theirs like a shark to blood"

"so you make your stand here"

"that we do" obi-wan said as he sat down

"so how close"

"still on the southern contenant other than that were not sure"

"who wants coffee i'll make some coffee"

"no need for coffee Me you need to get to sleep obi-wan and I will be up for a while"

"but..."

"go to bed here ill come with you" he said as he took her arm as they started up the stairs he turned and look ed at his friend and said "set up the board we'll have a game later" as they walked up the stairs slowly they melted together so perfectly that even the sound of their footfalls sounded as that of one person when they got to their room Anakin lifted her gently and carried her to their bed and sat down with her on his lap and turned so that their bodies entwined and stretched out on the bed together and as she let out a little sigh she said without even looking up "I'm scared anny"

as he slay their stroking her hair he replied "i know so am I honey but fear works two ways to the good or the bad in a situation like this it either destroys you or motivates you to do what is needed"

"how are you so calm"

"if I allow my mind to be clouded then I doom myself to failure before I have begun"

"what do we tell the kids they'll notice a change"

"no they wont obi-wan and I will see to that and I know you have the strength to carry through"

"yes but lying is not my strong suit"

"oh come now madame politician"

"that was a long time ago and besides i staid in office so long by being honest"

"and our marriage that you helped keep hidden for so long when it was first formed"

"that was necessity"

"yes it was just as it is necessary now"

"I suppose it is isn't it"

"yes so how bout you and I just lay here and relax" and very gently he prodded her off to sleep when she was in a deep sleep he gently disentangled himself laid her out on the bed and covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before heading down stairs

"now that was not very Jedi of you" obi-wan said looking up from the board after making his opening move Anakin simply grind at him and made his opening move from the foot of the stairs as he walked past his friend to the kitchen witch quickly began emitting the sounds of tea being made fallowed shortly by "would you like a cup old man"

"old man ?! if you like we can take this out back you insolent pup and yes please i would like a cup of tea"

what was the last count on who pulled who out the fire more"

"yes but I had to test your skills to make sure you made progress"

"do not try that one friend the order did not send those who were not ready it was part of the code remember"

"yes but so is testing those perceived abilities"

"uh-huh what ever you say old friend"

"hurry up its your move"

"okay" as he poked his head out the door and examined the board and made his move a second later dissappering into the kitchen to as the kettle began to whistle

"so did you tell her"

"of course not"

"well its probably best that we don't till we know for sure"

"thats what I thought who knows maybe we'll get lucky and tis particular storm will pass us by"

"that is an unusually optimistic sentiment coming from you"

"i left to raise my family in peace if they wont let that happen then I will deal with it but if they leave me alone then I will reciprocate in kind if they come after me or my family then I will go to war and I have a feeling that you will fallow"

"yup and then they stand no chance"

"nope they don't who's move is it ?" he asked as he set two mugs and a pot on the table between them

"mine" replied obi-wan as he took his first sip of tea and soon made a move

"interesting" Anakin remarked as he studied the board and quickly moved his Bishop in to capture obi wans undefended rook obi wan quickly responded by moving his own bishop in to striking positions without out leaving it unprotected "well might as well go down fighting" anakin said as he captured the bisop with his ow witch was quickly captured by ob-wan's knight after a a couple of hours nad a get deal of posturinging on the bord ankin looked up said "check and after this game you can go climb inbed wir bri i'll stay up tonite I need the meditation anyway

an hour or so later Anakin laid down his king in defeat and obi-wan look at him and said "so you sure you want the first night"

"yup off to your wife with you go get some sleep"

"okay see you after sun up"

"sure" was the last thing he said as he stood in front of the window placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes obi wan went up stairs and soon was fast asleep hours later Padme walked into the living room sat down and poured herself a cup of tea from what was left over in the pot on the table "I'll make some coffee in a little bit if you like"

"thats okay I didn't mean to disturb you"

"you didn't I always just being around you calms me in the most turbulant of times"

"you know that has got to be one of the sweetest thing you have ever said to me"

"its the truth no matter what the problem is I know that with you to help me through it I can weather any storm face any opponent you are my confidence strength anchor happiness and greatest weakness"

"weakness?"

"yes but it has to be that way for if you are my everything and I lose you what do I have"

"then you understand my possision"

"if it is the same then most definitely"

"so what do we do"

"we make breakfast"

"breakfast"

"yes breakfast every one else will be up soon besides I like cooking with you"

as the house woke each occupant made their way to the kitchen to start the day after breakfast the kids had their daily studies supervised by Padme, Brianne relaxed on the front porch wit a book, Anakin and obi wan went over the next ridge to help each other hone their skills for what felt like a coming storm and so the new routine began and went unbroken for schooldays until one night during their evening game they both looked at each th as they were certain that what ever it was it was here on the northern continent and it was headed their way they were both sure both checked to make sure their light sabers were hung appropriately at their sides were they were supposed to be then went back to they game waiting to make their stand as the had agreed in the morning Padme and Brianne were informed of the new development

"can you tell what it is yet"

"no unfortunately we cant"

"well is it headed this way it has stopped at the sky port at the southern tip of this continent and that is the closest fix either one of us can get"

let us know when things change again halfway through that day Anakin and obi wan returned home with a look of alertness and declared that they were going to BBQ lunch cracked a couple beer but neither took a sip when Padme brought the meet out to them Anakin pulled her close and whisper "he's in town and he's coming this way I'm sure of it it is a sith apprentice for I sense confusion in his soul but you deserved to know share this with Brianne only and only if you think she can keep it together the kids and you two go down to the basement after lunch"

"okay I'll tell her when the kids are downstairs"

"fine just keep them protected that is all that matters and keep your own head down ya hear"

"yes dear"was her reply as she walked in the house again as Anakin grilled the steaks obi-wan sat in a shaded deck chair and meditated to track the approaching threat after a hasty lunch the kids were sent downstairs to watch an entertainment disc as Padme was speaking to Brianne it began obi-wan spoke up and said he's at the property line at the gate" as he finished the buzzer set up for the few friends they had from in town went off

Anakin walked over to the intercom and pressed the button and said "hello"

"hello my name is ... I'm hear to see Brianne I was told in town that I could find her here"

"I'm sorry could you repeat your name the box fuzzed out there"

"my name is Ian I'm her brother"

"i think you had better come up to the house" after letting go of the button he turned to Brianne and said "did that sound like your brother"

"a little but its been years since we spoke"\

okay I want you to watch from the window if you think theres a chance hes not your brother I want you to tell me but if it is then we must do all we can to save him from the path he has obviously started down"

"okay"

"obi-wan lets hit the porch with some beers"

"beers?"

"ya I wanna try a new tack with this guy"

"okay I'll grab a couple"

as Anakin sat on the steps beer in hand obi-wan standing slightly back leaning on the door jamb with it open so that if it was him bri could tell them as he stood there he voiced his concern once more "i don't know bout this one dude"

"neither do I, I'm just trying to muddle through a curve ball here man" just then a figure came into view and they all waited a couple more moments for a better look at him Brianne ran out the door as best she could in her condition and hugged the man and he returned her hug his posturer letting on how close they really had been Anakin picked up a spare beer and strolled out toward the two they broke away he handed over the beer and said "welcome Ian it seems that we are blessed with the reunion of long lost family members you'll stay for dinner of course"

"sure id love to as long as I'm not imposing"

"imposing thats funny your family dude thats not a possibility but any who hey Brianne why don't you and Padme get on dinner me and obi-wan wanna have a chat with Ian here"

"sure thing Anakin"

"who's obi-wan"

"your brother in law and my husband"

"i see and why didn't he come out to greet me"

"because its my property and I wanted to get a look at you before I invited you in to my home"

"i see" after this short exchange Anakin waved at obi-wan who stopped to pick up a bucket of beers and wandered out to join them

as he made his way towards them Anakin turned and said "hey Ian we gotta go serious for a little while okay"

"huh"

"both me and obi wan have had training like yours just at the opposite end of the scale"

"Ian's face went dark and he said that kinda serious"

"ya but ya know what we both walked because we believe that any extrema is bad that true harmony and peace comes from balance and balance allows for the freest flow of power known to Jedi or sith"

"so whats your point"

"our point is that we would like you stay for a while with an open mind and see what were talking about you might find it an agreeable life style" obi-wan broke in "hell I had reached master as a Jedi and walked because love was missing in my life the sith teach the fueling of anger and hate but love realeases you from those stay and give it a try"

"okay but only because the anger I'm supposed to be fuelin my power with isnt there I just feel emtie after the training i've had so its time to try some thing new"

"well thats settled lets crack another beer shall we and go and get acquainted with your nephews and niece"Anakin said as he grabbed a beer from the bucket and started strolling back to the house leaving the other two scratching there head for different reasons obi-wan at how nonchalantly Anakin had seemed to accept this sith apprentice into his home Ian at the fact that he actually felt welcomed by all even though his brother in law was a little reserved in his welcome but that was to be expected considering all factors but time for a change was time for a change and if it worked great if n0ot well "comeing there Ian "broke his revire and looked up to see obi-wan a good 20 feet out ahead of him and then they walked in and introductions were made and every one made him feel at home he was given one of the spare rooms in the hose to stay at and he fell right in to the rytham of the house by the time brianne gave birth to twins mary-anette and ten minutes later james

a couple weeks later while Ian was playing with his new found family in his nieces and nephews Anakin walks out the back door and says "hey Ian why don't you come to town with me"

looking up with surprise he had gone any were since his arrival and was eager to see how this planet looked in his new eyes and shook his head to the affirmative as he got up he took a knee looked at his play mates and said "uncle Ian will be back soon and we'll play then okay guys" and recievd a courus of disapointed okays got up and walked over

as he walked around the side of the house with Ian Anakin said "you've settled nicely since your arrival"

"thanks to the fact that I was accepted by everyone"

"yes well even thought that wont change your family my and obi-wan do need to debrief you as t the strength of there numbers and abilities"

" well I must say that I was wondering when you were going to ask"

"don't worry think about for a while and when we finish out trip at the bar and thats when we'll talk"

"sounds good" was his only response as they rounded the last corner of the house to find obi-wan sitting in the speeder ready to go

"every thing ready to go" Anakin asked his friend as he climbed in the drivers seat

"yup"

"then lets get this show on the road" as he pulled the speeder out he waved goodbye to the girls looking on from the window

when they got into town there first stop was the food dispensary were they loaded up on supplies then they went and got some clothing and other necessities from around town finally ending up at the canteena they went in took a booth in the back ordered and waited for the server to depart then Ian opened the discussion with "okay so what do you want to know and secondly and possibly more importantly what do you plan to with it"

"for right now there is nothing we can do for the evil proof the emperor is not yet apperant until public open wanes our hands our tied and what we want to know is numbers and strength of those being trained"

"well I saw at least tree facilities broken up be skill and strength the first was basic iintroduction and those of lesser strength witch was quite large and had about a 1000 perminant pupils on Vega the second is higher security for medium talented and an itroduction to more advanced tequnics for those expected to move on and at the time iwas there they had about 750 perminants on xnobea and finally the highest pupils and thosde thatt graduat to knight are based out of the imperial palace the pupils numberd 500 and the number of knights was some were between 500 – 2000"

"thats manfully bi range how did you come to that conclusion"

"well as a pupil I did not meet all the knight in fact I meet very few but the size of the area for around 500 spacious quarters but I saw more than that number coming and going and the rotation in and out allows for a maximum of 2000" after this he looked at each of them then Anakin looked at his friend with a significant look in his eye

at witch obi-wan spoke up and said "well I guess that answers the main questions but damn if I don't know how we are gonna pull this one off when it comes time Anakin"

at that Ian piped and a said "hey don't count me out you guys brought me out of a very bad state I want to make sure that that dose'nt happen to any one else"

"believe me we hadn't we are going to need every had we can get when the time comes but when it happens me and obi there are going to be the ones in charge"

"hey no worries man I got no issues with that you guys got me beat when it comes to experience if even a quarter of the stories Padme has told me about you guys are true"

"when training starts you will be included and evaluated" but thats not for another 10 – 20 years unfortunately"

"really you think it will take that long for the public to wise'n up"

'that and half of our trainees wont be of age till then so I guess we had better find you a woman"

Ian looked up in surprise and said" I think I take care of my self in that department thanks"

both Anakin an obi-wan look at each other and smiled obi-was saying well at least we don't have to worry about his experiences robing him of his confidence"

"no I don't think we will at that"


	7. Chapter 7

The dock was a pit of frenzied activity of loading and unloading of boats of all sizes those selling there catch of the day from there own decks the boats gradually got larger as they worked there way down the dock about three quarters of the way down the three men stopped and said almost as one "well there she is"

"she is beautiful boy of that there is no doubt" was Padmes soft replie as she let her eyes drink in the sight of what she imagined would soon become her home

"i didn't think one man could run a boat that size" Brianne said as she too let her eyes roam the lines of the boat

"well lets not just stand here lets look around" jess yelled as she slipped her hand from her mothers and climbed aboard in a less than traditional way jump from the dock to the rail ten feet above the water then using just her hands she vaulted the rail landing neatly on the deck and running to wards the first door she could see leaving the adults to walk aboard in a more dignified fashion chuckling at her antics though once on bord the rest of the kids fallowed her example but before they set sail each was outfitted with a life preserver

once every thing was stowed away they slipped the moorings an set out to explore the seas each Anakin obi-wan and Ian taking there shift at the helm but with all the automation built in there was little to do but watch the weather and the sails to show signs of ware but none complained for each reveled in the sea ans salt and wind in there face

a week later the first of many little expirances happened when jess climbed up on the port bow rail and slipped into the seas her life preserver kept her afloat but she began to panic knowing from school that there were some nastier things in the waters of Deneb that on the land anakin was at the helm and before he could even let out a call of alarm Ian was arching over the port rail diving in after her her quickly and calmly swam the short distance grab her and swam back to the "silent. Hero" witch Anakin had already slowed and had the sails reafed in and a rescue rope tossed out Ian swam all the wy to the side of the boat she just clung to his side so he eld her tight to his side with one arm and grabbed the rope with the other and called up "okay haul us up" and the rope was hauled in i one smooth pull that lasted mere seconds once they were lying on the deck he leaned down and whispered "jess honey its okay were back on the boat your safe" but she just kept hanging on tight as ever even when Anakin came to take her she wouldn let go so Ian looked at him and said let me take he below get warmed up a bit and we'll see" Anakin only nodded at him sadly so once they were below decks Ian removed his over cloak and sat down by the heater in the mess and started to sing a lullaby he had heard once a very long time ago "_When I was a ladAnd old Shep was a pupOver hill and medows we'd strayJust a boy and his dogWe were both full of funWe grew up together that way_

_I remember the time at the old sminin' holeWhen I wold have drownd without doubtBut old shep was right thereTo the rescue he cameHe jumped in and then pulled me out_

_As the years fast did roll Old Shep he grew oldHis eyes were fast growing dimAnd one day the doctor looked at me and said I just can't do no more for him jim_

_With hands that were trembling I picked up my gunAnd aimed it at Shep's faithful headI just couldent do it I wanted to run I wished yheyd shoot me instead_

_He came to my sideAnd looked up at meAnd laid his head on my kneeI had struk the best friend that a man ever hadI cried so I scarcly could see_

_Old Shep he has goneWhere the good doggies goAnd no more with old Shep will I roamBut if dogs have a hevan Theres one thing I knowOld Shep has a wonderful home_"

and as he finished she had relaxed opend her eyes and looked up at him looked down and asked "am i in trouble"

he looked down at her and rasing her chin with his finger and said "not with me" her face lit up in a smile "but i do think your parents are going to be farly stern you gave them quit a scare you know" she nodded dejectedly "okay but after a scare like that i think you should probably take a nap"

she looked up at him and said "I'm not sleepy"

"oh really well then i guess you can go face you parents before they've had a chance to cool down from being scared like that" he finished with a wink

"you know what i think i am a little sleepy could you please tuck me in"

"well seeing as we are both soaking wet why don't you go change and crawl under the covers and once im done changeing ill come in and tuck you in okay"

she called "okay" as she walked away

he went and changed in to some dry clothes tossing the soked ones in the hamper and walked down the hall to keep his promise he poked kis head in and she was already fast a sleep so he slipped quietly out and went back up on deck and was immediately accosted by the parents both asking how she was motioning for them to calm down hey said "shes fine shes sleeping now her first question was weather or not she was in trouble i think thats why she wouldn't let go she just didn't want to face the music right after a scare like that" chuckling softly

Padme broke with "damn right shes in trouble" witch only increased Ian's chuckle

"now dear she has to be taught caution but as no harm came this time i think a sideways approach might work better" Anakin said as he grabbed her around the shoulders pulling her with him to the wheel were she wept quietly into his shoulder as they said on at lunch obi-wan took over the helm as Anakin and Padme walk down to wake there daughter as the went past the main cabin the noticed all the other kids were watching entertainment discs none of them not even Mikey ventured up on deak as much as jess did but each child was its own adventure or so they told each other when discussing the differences in there children

when they walked into her room she was still sleeping so Padme walked over put a hand on her back leaned over and whispered "jess honey it's time to get up it's lunch time"

jess opened her eyes and sat up groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes groaning "huh lunchtime"

"that right honey lunch but first you me and mommy need to have a little talk"

"oh okay" came out in the most dejected tone and her whole body seemed to deflate little

Anakin walked over to the bad scooped her up motion for Padme to move over and sat on the bed putting her in between Padme and himself projecting love acceptance and safety he said "honey i know you like it out on deck but you have to be more care ful you scared mommy and daddy today you know that"

"yes daddy im sorry" came out in a repentant voice "whats my punishment"

anakin quickly coverd his surprise in laughter and said "oh honey ther isn't any punishment that could drive the message home more than the scare you gave your self earlier"

she looked up in surprise happy ness have fully expected to have to do extra dishes or some other tediouse chore said "thank you" and hugged both parents tightly then they all went and had lunch together

a couple nights later while they were anchored in a little cove half way down the coast at about two am Ian woke up unable to sleep and went up on deck to meditate about a half an hour later jess came up and asked in a quiet voice "what are you doing uncle Ian"

he relaxed turned around and hunkered down to her hight and said "im meditating sweetheart"

"whats that"

"well its kinda like thinking really hard"

"bout what"

"well that depends some times it just about relaxing and not thinking so that you can sleep sometimes when you have a problem or some time when you cant figure out the answer to a question you meditate on it and the answers will usually come to you"

"how do you do it" well theres two way some people stand feet shoulder width apart hands clasped loosely behind there backs an some sit cross legged with there hand resting palm up or down and always always always eyes closed breathing slow and even in through the nose out through the mouth"

"why"

"i don't know sweaty thats just what i was taught what are you doing up so late anyways"

"i needed a drink of water and saw the light from your lantern"

"oh well how bout you go back to bed now kay" he said straightening out

"hey uncle Ian could you sing me a song to put me to sleep"

"he smiled down at her and nodded she and he walked back to her bedroom and she crawled in bed and he stood at the end oh her bed and sant her the only lullaby he knew

three days later while Ian was on watch Anakin came up with a darker air about him and said "so what did you say to jess to make her start med itatating"

Ian looked up in surprise and said "huh i was up meditating the other night because i couldn't sleep and she came out and asked what i was doing"

"and what did you say"

Ian reiterated the conversation and watched the stress fall away from Anakin's shoulders

"thank you and please accept my apology"

"for what"

for the accusatory and pre-judgmental way I approached the matter"

"hey I know your feelings on training shes your daughter I wouldn't do any thing to endanger the friendship I have been so generously given"

"i know and again thanks and sorry"

"no worries I understand"

two months later the stopped in a harbor village for supplies and some shopping after ordering al the needed supplies the boys stopped at the tavern for a drink and some conversation away from the girls and kids sitting in a corner booth in the back of the tavern Ian started out in a quiet voice "so you know they will come looking for me I was only one step below knight and the don't let people just walk away to them its a life long commitment"

"ya well thats what happens with the dark side you either serve or you die and we've grown kinda attached to you so we have to discuss what we're gonna do about it any ideas"obi-wan said looking around the table"

" well I did take some precautions when I left like disabling the tracking beacon on the long range fighter I stole then the weekend I disapeard I went and flew it in to a lake up in the mountains and took a transport back home"

"so that takes care of the imediat but what about the long term when they start getting systematic and star checking planet by planet" Anakin asked the table without looking up

"then we accelerate our schedule" obi -wan said to his friend looking him directly in the eye

"no not yet its not time yet" Anakin said forcefully with out raising his voice

"what else do you propose we do then" obi-wan asked more crossly than he had intended

"show them without a harsh training regiment and they will want to learn" Ian interjected

"what exactly do you mean by that" anakinasked intrigued

"teach them how to do some of the simpler things like moving small objects and once they start from there and there interest are piqued they will pretty much teach themselves"

"it could work you know" obi-wan said his voice brightening at the thought of a solution"

"i suppose it is a logical solution to our present predicament"

**A\N disclaimer : I dont own the charicters that belong to georg lucas and never will but this is still my story so things that dont fit in his universs just might work in mine in other words I take "poetic licence" were I please however all feed back that dose not involve the fact that the charicters are different from who they ar portrayd as originally is warm ly welcomed and to any who were watching the story wondering were the next chapter coming from sory and thanx for your patiance**


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin padme obi-wan brianna and ian stood there waving as the trasport faded from sight the two couples turning wraping in each other as they strode back to the speeders ian fallin in a few steps behind thinking to himself that he envied his family for there happieness he just hadent found any one who caught his intrest not that he hadnt been looking he just found all the women in this area the same boring emtie headed gossip queens not an once of discretion or decorum between them but as soon as he started down that train of thought he caught himself and pulled himself back knowing that being overly criticle was not one of his more redeaming qualities by the time this circular pattern of thought broke they were halfway back th the homestead ian knew he was driving at a pace that could be considerd reckless he found he didnt care the pure speed was lifting away his unshared worries peeling away as he sped ahead on his bike as he came up to the house he sped right past and went riding out in the hills rolling on the power till he was going so fast that he had to close his eyes and drive with the force sensin obsticles hundreds of yards away and still even then having mere seconds to react due to the speeds he was moving at finnally as the effort began to ware on him he slowed and found himself on a cliff over looking the ocean and looking out on the horizion he tried to tell him self to let go of his feelings of lonlyness but the more he stood there the more he realized that he may be alone but he had the strength to cary on he had to there werte too many people depending on him to cary his weight in the fight to come and he wast about to let them down but when the lonlieness hit him like this he felt hopless and helpless and worthless but no matter what he would get the job done he would reach inside thell himself to harden up and stop being a sissy and a cuple of moments later he was good to go again but he would only admit it to himself how dead he felt during these moments of weakness after watching the sea for a while he hoped on the bike and rode home parking out in the shop he started to pull the bike appart after cracking a beer draining it and grabing another he threw himself into striping and rebuilding the bike and downing as much beer as his stomach could hold when he was finally done dawn was breaking and he went in to get coffee and found his sister holding a cup of thte black liquid ``thanks`` he said as downd half the cup of steaming bitter drink in a single swallow

``so whats wrong Ian`` brianne asked as she looked him in the eye noth he said looking down at his coffe not willing to meet her eyes ``come on ian i dont have to be a mind reader to know when your troubled little brother im a good enough big sister to know your mood``

``although i am much happyer than i was wen i was working for the emporer or at home on that backward ass planet and i have a family that loves me and accepts me and the mistakes ive made i still feel alone and although i try very hard to keep my feelings in check when i get to feeling that way it kills me a little and i have tried looking around here but i have yet to find a sutible opertunity``

``ian`` brianna sighs ``i know that eventually you will find happieness and you may not expect the direction`` now drink your coffee and try not to let it get to you as she says this the coffee pot floats over and refills there cups and ian smiles reasuringly even if he still felt dead inside he did not want to worry his sister unnessaceraly

***

as anakin putterd aroun that day after sparing with obi-wan and ian he waen out to the shop to oil the tools and machines he found ians bike surrounded by emtie beer bottles and his tools uncoverd but still everything was in its place he realised that ian was here last night a trend he had noticed developing of late he cleaned up th emties into a neet pile and used the force to send a message asking ian to join him in the shop as ian walked in he spoted the pile of emties and then he saw anakin leaning against his desk his shields instantly went up and although he couldnt explain why he instantly felt like he was on the defensive ``so ian i thought maby you would like to know how coax a bit more power out of this`` thing`` anakin said gestureing at the bike and floatin a glass of local whiskey towards him witch ian caught with the force and placed on the desk

he replied with ``why dont you cut to the chase and ask your questions``

``whoa whoa whoa no need to get like that dude im just concernd thats all man nothing more than that``

``ya well im fine ok so just leav it alone`` and he turned around and walked out of the shop leaving anakin sitting there wondering what the hell had just happend so he did the on thing he could think of he started to meditate

as Ian stormed through the kitchen he grabed a bottle of whiskey brianne passed him in the hall saw the bottle and began to worrie knowing that now was not the time to say any thing she stoped him with a touch he whirld looking at her eyes smouldering with pain she reached out and gave him a hug and whisperd ``please i dont want to lose you again`` released him and continued on down the hall as he stood there all the anger seemed to drain from him he was filled with something he hadent known since he was a boy he was filled with shame so he hung his head and slowly walked to his room sat on his bed holding the bottle staring at it asking it all the questions he had about himself and when it yeilded no answeres he asked it a most important question so important that he asked it aloud ```why should you stay full`` on receving no answere from the glass bottle he removed the top and upended it taking a heavy pull finally stopping and emitting a whezzy cough as half the bottle burnd his throat and turnd his stomach to molten lead and al his thoughts began to blur that was better he thought if i cant focus i cant hurt and drain half of the remainder

as briann worked in kitchen silent tears of worrie ran down her cheeks she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didnt hear padme come in and when she saw padme stareing at her she was so startled that she amost droped the bowl she had in her hands she quickly whirld back around and trid to hide her teas she said seconds later ``sorry i didnt hear you walk in``

``why were you crying brianne``

``look i dont want to talk about it okay so just leave it hu me'``

``okay but when your ready to talk you know you can trust me right hun``

``ya me' i just i cant right now``

``you sure your all right``

``ya ill be fine just need some time to get my self together ``

``okay then hun you need a hand with the cooking``

``no i should be fine thanks though me'`` padme walks out of the kitchen feeling bewilderd an confused and decided to seek out he husband the one who always seemed to come up with all the answeres

as ian lay on his bed sipping the whiskey just trying to maintain the buzz he had allowed his body to feel he heard his name called in panick and instantly he was sober he had reflexivly reached out with the force to locate the source of the cry and also for his body to clear the alcahol from his system as he fallowed th echo he was running so fast he was on his bike and flying away faster than the speed bike was suposed to be capable of he was pushing the bike so fast he was not only steering with the force but assisting to push the bike near the speed of sound as he got closer he realised that it was jess who had made the call he focused and soon the bike was edging closer and closer to the speed of sound he flew out over the ocean something that this bike wasnt rated for into a storm so ferocias that he had to make holes in the waves as he speed toward the boat his neices and nephwes were taking there ocean sailing course on as he pulled alongside he jumed from the bike to the deck the bike falling into the ocean with an explosion of steam as the ovewrworked mechanicals hit the tropic ocean water as he surveid the deck he located jess she had herself roped to the helm tryin for dear life to keep the bow in the oncoming waves as he strode confidently across the slippery deck she smilled at him and he walked up behind her and took hold of the helm he leand over and shouted over the storm ``are the others okay``

she nodded yes then shouted ``mike tera and james are below decks i was up here with the instructor when the storm came up it started with a rouge wave if i hadent used the force it would have swept me off the dek so i roped my self down told everybody to get below and batton down till the storm passed how did you know to come i shouted your name when the wave hit but there was no way you could have heard me``

he just smiled and said ``you still have much to learn`` he stood behind her and helped her when it got too rough but in all she kept the boat in her control for the duration of the storm after the storm calmed ian tied the wheel down put jess to sleep as he caried her below decks and sent mike up to take the helm got james on a damge assesment and sent tera to check on the wounded he went to the gally and started a pot of coffee poured himself a cup and took one up mike yelling at james as he went by telling him that it was ready ``thanks`` was all mike had to say as he took the cup ian looks as james reapperd this time with a cup of coffee in his hand and a couple of brused classmates in tow they started examining exactly what was broken and what could be repaird and how fast ian walked bellow decks and tera walked up sreched out stealling his cup of coffee said for ``thanks and for the most part we got lucky bumps bruses twelve broken fingers the owners of wich had already made imroviesd splints one broken arm which has been set and casted by yours truly other than that we lost the instructor his second when the wave hit and two puples whose personal belongings have been collected for there familys``

``good job tera cary on`` ian said heading to get himself another cup of coffee crawled up in the hammock beside were he had put jess

***

``dose any one know what the hell just happend`` anakin asked as he came storming in the house after ian had just flown out so fast he hadnt been able to say one word to him

``no but im concernd for brianne`` padme said as she walked around the corner

``well ian just tore outta here faster than aynbody else ive ever seen``as anakin and padme walk toward the kitchen brianna comes out of ians door crying holding an almost emptie bottle she said it was full an hour an half ago when he walked past me in the hall thats when anakin steped forward and said ``the force alows you to clear you body of impurities i saw him leave he had too much purpose to be feeling any kind of effects from the alcahol in fact there is only one other time i have ever seen him with such focused purpose i only hope im wrong``

``what do you mean`` both women asked in near unison

``on our first voyage on the silent hero`` both women looked at him perplexadly then an understanding dawned in padmes eyes and all she could do was collapse on her husband and start to sob

just then obi wan walked round the corner loook at the situationa and said ``whats going on``

anakin looked up and said im not sure yet``

just then brianne pipped up with ``i still dont get what you mean by youv only see'n ian move like that once before``

he takes briannes hand uses a finger to tilt her head so that she is looking him in the eye and dslowly and dilibritly asks ``what is going on here``

``ian was drinking in his room then he ran out and got on his bike and flew out of here so fast no one saw him long enough to say a single word to him`` he pulls his wife close looks at anakin

``you mean on the boat``

anakin noded in response and caried his wife to there bed room and rocks her till she has cried herself out she looked up at him and asked ``if your right how would have he known``

``i dont know honey but if he did it would explain his haste we can only hope that he gets there werever there is in time but if i know him and i should after working and training with him for the last twelve years he will do everything in his power to protect her and the rest of them but especially her``

``why do you say that``

``because she made an impression on him that day out on the water``

``you dont think``

``i dont think he knows it yet but thats whay he hasnt settled on any of the dozens of women from town that have thrown themselves at him wether he knows it or not hes in love with our eighteen year old daughter``

``but hes 12 years older than her``

``so he may never do anything about it because of that but can u think of any one better suited to take care of our little girl i mean he is most cetainly more capable than any of the other young men around here that have called on her``

``yes well i cant argue with that but it will just seem a little odd thats all``

``i know but u cant say anything i mean look at us hun so u must alow things to develope as they will`` she sighs settles into his arms and gently doses off to sleep anakin lays the wraped around his wife thinking of the complcations about to arise

``what about that damn boat is evryone talking about`` brianne asks softly once there friends round the corner

``jess fell over board and ian was over the rail almost before she hit the water``

brianne eyes widen ``how would he know``

``i dont know but all i can say i hope we are wrong untill we know all we can do is sit and wonder``

***

as ian awoke he opened his eyes to see an emptie hammock across from him and note tucked in his pocket he folds it open _a full damage report location and heading will be ready for you when you wake sir _signed _first mate jessica skywalker _laughin he gets to his feet walks to the gally gets himself a cup of coffee and walks on deck spots jess with her back to him sneeks up behind her taps her on the shoulder she swings around ready to chew some one out for inturupt her then she saw who it was and before she could utter a sound he said ``a word in private if you please`` they went below deks and again before she could speak he said ``this note of yours is drival i am not the captain thats your job you got this ship through the storm id say that puts the job on your shoulders``

she breaks in with ``but you``

``but me nothing all i did was add some muscle in a few sopts oh and i made coffe gotta have coffee so im just here as an observer so captain i sugget that you get this ship to its destination``

grining she grabs his hand and drages him up on deck and says ``everyone ian here has an anouncement``

``yes well um i understand you all have bin working on the assumtion that i was assuming the roll of captain but in reality that posision falls to this incredible young woman here she kept this ship under control through the storm all i did was add some muscel thats it so if you have any doubts just remember that she is the one to whom you owe your life`` and then he went below to pruse the shipboard library found himself a book garabed a hammock a coffee and started to read

3 days late and more than a little worse for ware the ship glides into port to be greated by anxouse parents and a very aggitated ship owner who at first is furiouse that his ship has been dameged and is thretining to sue the pernts to recover the damages then ian walks up pats him on the shoulder ``you should be glad you got any boat at all if i were you id be kissing the fucking ground those kids walked on``

``and who are you`` the ship owner ask in a snide acusitory voice

thats when ians voice gets low and he says ``im the guy who seen more shit in his sort life than most stupid old ungrateful basterds will see ithere entire exsistanse now apoligize for being a jack ass and let us be on our way understand`` theship owner stamers out an apolagy and every one leaves him to his troubles

``that was great ian`` jess gushes as they were leaving

``ya i just cant beleav the nearv of that guy``

she grabs his arm smiles and says ``hey we came out on top thats what matters so lets go home i wanna see my parents`` ya im just so looking forward to that one ian thinks to himself just before she smiles at him and as always his agression melts away and he relaxes

they all pile into a speeder waiting for them ian in the drivers seat and thy take off for the 14 drive home ian dosnt say a word jess just curls up on his arm and falls asleep shortly into the drive and stays that way till every one else is asleep except for ian still behind the wheel she wakes up but stays curld on his arm she says ``how much longer till we get there``

``hour give or take 5 min.``

She sighs ``how did you know to come help and for that mater how did you get there well there is a great deal you do not know about the force there kido``

``hey dont call me that im not any were nere a kid``

``ah yes but i am still older than you so ha ha``

she looks up with a pouty face and whines playfuly ``but i dont like it`` he laughs and relaxes breathing the fresh air refusing to analize what his mind is telling him right now he just wants get off the road get a cup of coffee and a bite to eat but they are close enough to home that it can wait till then

as the speeder pulls up out side the four parents are waiting anoxsly for them to come in a veritable feast of snacks an fingerfoods is laid out coffee beers and spirts of all kinds available the kids walked in first to give there parents hug and start to chater about the first days of the cruse then they start to talk about the storm and altough no one has noticed yet during the commotion ian has slipped in grabbed cup of coffee and a plate full of food and slipped to the other room to eat in peace can here the tail being told the parnts concernd questiond expresions of pride at each childs participation in the surviaval of the trip and then there was the enevitible laughter at his two speeches both denying captaincy and telling the owner were to stick it when they finally realized he wasnt there he was quietly sitting in the next room faceing the door draining his coffee he reaches out with the force grabs the pot out of briannas hands floats it across the room opens the door enough to let the pot through and pours himsel a cup just as hes finishing pouring the door bursts open and he is bombarded by a barage of questions wich he starts to answere as things calm down after a while though he sayas hes tierd and who wouldnt be after a fourteen hour drive so he goes to bed and every one else goes to bed slowly two first to leav after that is tera and james telling there parents that simon was missing all the fun whil he was away at art school obiwan and brianne chuckled knowing that sailing didnt intrest their oldest son in any way soon after that they fallow their childrens example and go to bed smileing now that they were sure there kids were safe and okay anakin padme mike and jess sat there in silence for a while then mike got up kissed hid mother on the cheek huged his father and saluted his sister then walked out and anikin chuckled softly and padme smiled and jess jushook her head she look at her parents and said ``i need to talk to you guys in a couple days``

``whats wrong with right now sweetheart``

``i want to figutre out how to say whay im feeling and thinking``

``thats fare enough when your ready just let us know you should know by now that we alwasy have time for you no mater what or when ok`` and with that they got up and went to bed leaving jess to her thoughts she pourd herself a coffee sat back enjoyd it while searchin her own head for how to say what she couldnt define in her own mind she knew there was no changing it she just didnt know when it happend and then there was the rest of the problem how would everyone else react she wasnt sure but she knew nothing would ever be quit the same for her ever again

the next day ian is outside in the yard meditating in the early morrning sun when he feels someonelse walk up behind him without opening his eyes he says ``good morning anakin so what questions have you come to ask``

``who said i want to ask any thing`` chuckling ian relaxes and sits on the grass as two mugs of coffee float across the yard

``well for one i flew out of here in a blur i havent really explained anything``

``well there is that how did you know to go or were to go or for that matter how did you get there``

ian looks up frome his coffee and says ``the force``

``what do you mean you were drunk as a skunk in your room hidding from something when you flew out``

``i heard her call my mame in panic and followed the call with the force and coaxed everthing i could out of the bike useing the force to propel me even faster than the bike was supposed to go i dont know how i just did then when i got there she had eveything pretty much under control so i add muscel were needed but other than that she did it on here own`` finishing barly above a whisper with pride in his voice and a far away look in his eye after a few moments he brought himself back to the here and now and looked at anakin and said ``anything else there boss``

``not rally just i dont know just its about time``

``what do you mean its about time

``if you havent figured it out well then i cant help you`` and smileing from ear to ear he walked away

felling very perplexed ian asked himself just what anakin was talking about after he finished his coffee he went to the kitchen to wash his cup out as he walked through the door there jess was sitting at the table eating toast and fruit she looked up and said ``good morrning`` and smiled up at him he stammerd a good morrning of his own and walked to the sink ``so what are your plans for the day`` she asks quietly

but being as distracted as he was wich was a feeling he did not enjoy he droped the cup in the sink and says ``sorry what`` recovering the cup and placeing it in the drying rack she repeats her question he answeres ``going into town to look for a new bike``

she smiles and says ``good ill come with you``

``WHAT`` some thing in his voice that edges on terror eyes wide

she smiles making him weak in the knees ``well that way if you find something you can ride it home and ill drive the speeder back``

not being able to come up with a logical resone after a few seconds and a deep breath or two he said ``sounds resonable it`ll save me on delivry charges thanks jess``

as they drive out to town she curls up on his arm and although it feels good he mentally slaps him self saying shes 12 years younger and the daughter of your bestfriend what the fuck is wrong with you as she feels the tension in his arm build she looks up in concern and says ``whats wrong``

through gritted teeth he replies with ``nothing not a thing`` and pushes the accelerator to the stops feeling the incresed acceleration she tightend her grip on his arm witch only made him tense up more and in his head he was screaming at himself she was just getting more confused ``so who in town here is going to be the lucky boy who get to take you to the local functions``

she looks at him and says ``none of them they're all the same i really dont care for any them``

``so find some one you can tolerate this thing called being alone it sucks trust me i speak from experiance``

to this she simply said ``that dosnt mean he has to be from town or the exact same age as me`` with a small amount of contentment in her voice as she snuggled back down into his arm

he just stayd tense and focused on driving at least when he focused on something like that he didnt hate himself when he was driving they pulled into town he jumped out and strode purposfully through the door she had to race to catch up with him when she did she locked arms with him as he browsed around the bikes his irratation suppressed he focused on the bikes to the point that he did not here the salesman walk up behind them ``that bike there isnt so good for couples``

ian turns on his heal asking ``what dose that have to do with anything`` the perplexed and frightend salesman backed away alowing the strange couple to brows the store as ian traced his fingers over one bike jess just stood to the side trying to decipher this darkness that had come over her oldest and dearest friend and protector any time she had gotten in over her head all she had had to do was call him and he was there to pull her from the fire as he sat on a bike her revivire was broken and she found herself crawling on the bike behind him wraping her arms around him laying on his back feeling secure and safe with her own personal savior he looked up at the sales men and said ``i wanna take this one for a test spin`` they just nooded as they opened the bay doors and moved a couple bikes back so they could get out the he slowly eased the bike out of the shop an flew off and around the counry side putting the bike trough its paces wich only caused jess to tighten her grip not once did she complain that they were going to fast or being too reckless as he threw the bike trough high speed turns and twists in the foot hill witch only increased his knowledge of what was happening to himself wich just made him loath himself even more than before he slowed as he reenterd town walked up to the counter and said ``ill take it``

after finalizing the transaction they walked out jess let go of his arm and started to climb into the speeder as he mounted his new bike she hollers out ``race ya home`` and he just smiles and she speeds away he pulls out fallowing for a while then he pulles up beside her as she pushes the speeder as fast as she ever had he just lauged and cranked open the throttle another notch and sped away as they approched the house he sped past and left her at the house wondering what just happend

as he sped through the hills he started to berate himself for taking her with him to shop or on the test ride flying away not even addmiting to himself that his destination was inevitable he ended up on the same cliff he always did staring out at the same ocean telling himself that he was too old she too young and he was wrong for even entertaining such notions after a while he was unable to find his calm so he climed abord and rode back too the shop started rip apart the bike opend his first beer and dowend it in a single gulp imediatly opening a second he cleans and reasembles the bike coninually slaming back the beer not noticeing that anakin has slipped in caring two more cases an a couple bottles of spirits sets them on the desk and sit and watches as the fridge opens a beer floats out opens over the ttrash can and the cap falls in and the beer floats over to an already drunk ian sitting on his new bike brooding not even noticing anakin sitting there watching him when anakin finally speakes he dosnt even look up ``hey dude if your looking to sort some thing out ive always found this more useful than beer`` as an open bottle of whisky floats with in reach

ian grabs it out of the air takes a long pull and says ``thanks but i i dont know how to explain what im feeling or if i even want too its bad enough loathing your self i dont want everyone else to know how dispicable i am``

``whoa whoa whoa you've saved my daughter on sevral ocations ther aint nothing you could say dude that would make you despicable in my eyes or anybody elses around here so whats eating you up dude``

***

as jess walked in the door she felt confused and rejected and whent to her mother and said ``mom can we talk``

``sure honey whar do you need``

``well i think i have found some one who intrests me but i dont think that he likes me``

``oh whos that the latest boy who was up at the house a few weeks back what was his name brian ryan something like that``

``eww no brian was an idiot who couldnt cary a conversation if it didnt involve hunting or pod racing its ian i mean hes not biologically my uncle and hes always helped me i feel safe when hes around but when ever i try to get close he tenses and trys to shut down`` padme sat there dumfounded

***

``whats eating me up ill tell you im tierd of being alone and the only peson who catches my eye is off limits`` ian chockes out in an anguished voice drainin more of the bottle

***

as padme absorbed what her dughter had told her she looked over and said ``are you sure honey that hes the one``

``yes mom i know hes older than me and why would he be intrested in a kid like me i mean come on every time i turn around he is pullin my but from the fire some how and i mean as much as i try to find some one else my own age i find myself useing him as the benchmark by witch all others mesured and none even come close to meting the requierments i mean im sure there nice enough guys they just dont mesure up so if no one meet the bar why not just go for the bar but he dosnt want me``

``i wouldnt say that`` anakin says from the door ``im willing to bet its quite the opisite but thats all im gonna say righ now`` and then walks out

***

``so when you say shes off limits what you mean she already married or some thing dude``

``no not married just out of reach`` swilling more of the bottle

``so what puts her out of reach because the ian i know dosnt let things he wants remain out of his reach for long``

ian starts to laugh almost histerically and says ``if you only knew man if you only knew`` then puts the bottle to his lips and drains the remainder of the bottle anakin justt tosses him the next one wich he opens and takes a heavy pull

``in fact if youd open you eyes insted of talkin through your ass you might see that im here to help you dude so lets have it who is she and what stands in your way``

with out looking at him ian wishpers in a deffeated voice ``her name is jessica and what stands between us is 12 years``

when he looked up after sevril moments of silence anakin was simply sitting there smilling from ear to ear and says ``is that all jesus look at padme and me did you really think i wouldnt understand i mean come on and besides i already suspected as much and she has fallen so compleatly for you that when she got home from town today and you sped off she went and talked to padme tellin her that you are the benchmark she mesures all others by and no one else even comes close so why try to find what is already infront of her but when she trys to show you that she wants no one else at her side you get tense and distant i think that tomorrow you hade best explain your self to her because it just might not be too late but if you continue to push her away like that soon it will work and then you will be alone`` with that he grabed a beer off the desk and walked out of the shop

when jess woke the next morning she found a not stuk to her mirorr _i`m sorry for the past couple days when you wake pleas join me in the shop _signed _you know who _


End file.
